Light and Darkness
by StylishDescent
Summary: One twin, an outgoing, well liked (and almost worshipped) by the people. The other? Shunned and hated, for a reason only known by the townspeople. One that would tear both of them apart. After all, all secrets, no matter how hard anyone tries, will never remain secret. (Summary kinda sucks, story will be better) Currently at Arc 1 : The Calm Before The Storm
1. Prologue

This is my second fic I am writing which I have been inspired by playing Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening. It's a really good game. Tough to beat, but still fun.

I do not own pokemon in any way.

Prologue:

"You've heard of them, haven't you? The Legendary Water-type and the Grass-type Heroes of Purehaven: Aquazen and Silva."

Light blue and green flashed through the rain, clashing with each nother on the peak of the tower. In the midst of the storm, the snake shaped and otter shaped silhouettes of two figures could be seen, tail and scalchop struck each another with enough force to overwhelm most defenses with ease. Both fighters were showing visible signs of exhaustion as they went in for yet another strike, hoping to take down the other. For the next few minutes, blood have stained the peak, only for it to be washed away by the rain.

"My parents have told me about them, and I've heard of them from history lessons and read about them through books that talked about Purehaven's history. They were said to be the ones who saved Purehaven many years ago, twenty to be exact. One would think that the children of these heroes will be treated like kings by Purehaven. To be honest, before all this had happened, even I thought so and like many others, was very jealous. However, that would simply be nothing more than a clich fairytale, especially to one of them."

More loud clashes could be heard in the storm, the pants of the fighters even louder as they soon dropped onto their knees, completely spent and devoid of energy. More than that, their bodies had suffered wounds that would make even the most pain tolerant pokemon give up in whatever fight they are in. Even in their conditions, just a look of the other's fierce and determined eyes was enough for the fighters to push their bodies to their absolute limit and continue their battle.

"Though the two were the sons of the Legendary Heroes of Purehaven, neither had the same treatment. How did I know? Well, I met the heroes and their twin sons. Both of them."

Charging at one another, the two fighters used their most powerful attack against the other. Leaf Blade from the elder, and Razor Shell from the younger. The attacks made contact, and a magnificant display of strength was evident by the rain around them being blown away from their attacks' impact, at their clash's ground zero. Anyone watching the fight would have been awed, until they knew that this fight wasn't a friendly sparring match between brothers and rather, a fight to the death. The elder Servine's red orbs glared into his younger brother's black ones, the younger Dewott returning with a glare of his own. Sparks seemed to be generated as each brother forced their moves to overpower the other twin's.

"One twin was seen as a true successor to their parents' legacy and was almost worshipped by the people. The other twin had the polar opposite, he was shunned by those around him and even was, I quote, brought down to be in his brother's "shadow" despite his efforts and results was often much greater than his brother. For a reason that only the townspeople knew themselves. But all secrets can never remain secret. One way or another, any secret would be let out. After years of unfair suffering, that particular twin eventually found out that reason. This very reason soon turned both twins from brothers to enemies."

"Although the two were brothers, they fought one another like archrivals who want nothing more than their nemesis' death by their hands. In addition, you would have this feeling as if both brothers had gotten a twisted kind of pleasure from their fight." With a grunt and an upward Leaf Blade from the Servine, the Dewott's Razor Shell empowered scalchop was send flying into the air, the mystic blue blade showing a reflection of the Servine's tail, still having Leaf Blade active, close to the Dewott's body. As the scalchop fell and struck the ground blade first, the tail had impaled the Dewott. Gasping in either pain or annoyed exhaustion, depending on which brother you were referring to, the twins stared into each other's eyes once more.

The Servine whispered something to his brother before he gave a scoff of annoyance and pulling out his bloodstained tail, leaving his brother's body to collapse onto the ground. "In the end, only one brother emerged victorious. As for the other brother's fate... well, let's just say..."

The Servine took out the scalchop, still under the power of Razor Shell, by the shell and walked away from his Dewott brother's seemingly motionless body. The Dewott let out a moan of pain as he forced himself to sit up, only for him to see his elder brother charging towards him and thrusting the weapon into...

1 year before current timeline...

"Brother, get up." From a small but still lavish house in the southern part of Purehaven, lived the two well-known heroes of Purehaven, Aquazen, a Samurott and swordmaster whose skills were said to be unmatched by others, and his wife Silva, a Serperior and a master of stealth, who he fought with to save Purehaven twenty years ago. Living with them in their little home was their 16 year old fraternal twin sons and the couple's pride and joy, Lutra and Serpent, a younger Dewott and an elder Servine respectively. The stereotypical idea is that normally twins have the same personality, habits, etc..., but these two are almost polar opposites of each other.

Lutra was the kind of person anyone would want to be with; a loyal and carefree fellow who loves to have fun but will get serious when the need arises. Throughout his life, he was usually seen as part of the "popular" members of the society, be it normal life or in school, unlike his elder brother who was, a quote from the other popular kids, "someone who is even lower than unpopular, that's how low he is". Generally, he is well liked by his teachers and fellow peers alike. However, Lutra can get bored really easily in class, which can cause him to be distracted and that often causes him to be poorer in his studies compared to his Servine brother. He doesn't not know why he's being treated well while his brother was treated like trash by the whole town for that matter. His brother is, as said earlier, nearly the polar opposite.

Serpent was a sociopath, not the type who was comfortable with crowds and such. He was never a good conversationist, for he prefer to let the other speaker start and the fact no one really talks to him, aside from his family of course, made his speaking skills much worse than his much more bubbly younger brother. A cold, calm and somewhat passive personality to top it off, wasn't exactly the best for him to make any friends, not that Serpent has any in the first place. For some reason he does not know, the townsfolk seemed to have a kind of "grudge" on him, most of the adults giving him the evil eye and the younger ones avoiding or just plain whispering nonsense about him (at least that's what he hopes they are) at best. At worst, let's just say he ends up going home with a bad injury or two. This made Serpent a little more sardonic towards others, except his family.

The only few things they have in common is a sarcastic personality that can talk back just about any insult they hear. Serpent, being the more passive of the brothers, often tries not to agitate the guy offending him and ignores them completely. That does not mean he would not give a witty remark of his own. He does do that, if he's in an already bad mood or if he becomes intolerant of the person. Lutra is often the one giving sarcastic remarks when he feels annoyed and that can happen a lot in his life. Often more than not, since Serpent doesn't return an insult with his own, Lutra takes the initiative and Serpent is often taunted for having the younger brother protect him, much to his chargin.

"Five more minutes..." the Discipline pokemon groaned as he closed his eyes tighter. Serpent gave a faint smirk as the Grass Snake pokemon tugged the Dewott with his vines, only for him to frown as Lutra stirred but still stayed asleep. A sly smile appeared on the Servine's face as he wrapped his vines around Lutra's legs, said Dewott too tired to notice. "Lutra, I'm generous enough to give you five seconds to wake up. If not, I'm pulling you out of bed." Lutra muttered something that is mostly incomprehensible, though Serpent could faintly hear a taunt that sounded like "make me, Serpent". That may have been the last straw, as Serpent literally pulled the barely conscious Dewott out of his bed. Lutra's eyes snapped open from the unexpected action and let out a yelp as he fell flat onto the ground.

"Dude, what the hell?!" Lutra groaned as he got up, Serpent retracting his vines into his V-shaped collar. "You could have woken me up in a less painful way right?" The Servine sneered as he pointed at a loud speaker from his brother's desk. "Lutra, that's my less painful way. I could have screamed "Get the hell out of bed!" through this. Directly into your ear. But since father and mother are still in the house and they wouldn't appreciate me causing you to go deaf, I just used the "drag a kid out of bed" method." Lutra sweatdropped at his elder twin's cold-hearted comment as he looked at the clock. 'SHIT! Why didn't he tell me sooner?!' The Dewott thought as ran out of his bedroom to prepare himself while Serpent slowly walked out of Lutra's bedroom with his bag and waited at the living room. The clock read "7.10", ten minutes before school starts. The Servine let out an amused chuckle as the Grass Snake pokemon watched the Discipline pokemon rush about the house to put some of his schoolwork into his bag and taking a quick bath. All this before he took a quick breakfast and rushing out of the house.

'What an idiot my dear brother can be sometimes,' the Servine mentally laughed as he headed out to catch up with his brother, closing the door. But not before he gave a quick ""See you later, father and mother! This is from Lutra and I!". Their parents had a small smile each as they watched from their bedroom window, their twin sons running to school. "Those two are pretty much like us back then... so childish" the Samurott closed his eyes and shook his head slighty, though that smile was still etched on his face. "Good times though..." Silva let out a giggle as she agreed with her mate's statement. Turning around, she slithered out of the master bedroom and into the hall way, Aquazen right behind her.

"Silva, you're going to?" The Samurott need not finish his sentence as Silva nodded her head. This is a regular thing on this particular day of the year, on the twins' birthday. Every year on that day, the two parents would head to a friend's home. To meet an Alakazam fortune teller by the name of Vicis. As a famous fortune teller, he was well known by the townsfolk to be almost perfect in reading one's past, present and future through his unique deck of tarot cards which he said was passed down from generation to generation. From their humble home to his, was a five minute walk that passed by quickly.

"Aquazen, Silva! What a surprise!" Vicis greeted, motioning the two to sit behind the table as he took out the deck of cards. Doing this for the couple for 16 years, the Alakazam had taken it more of a habit, even if it is only an annual event. Vicis skillfully shuffled his deck before settling down, the deck in between the three pokemon. As part of the job, the client takes out three cards,  
which Vicis would read to tell the client's fortune. For Aquazen and Silva however, it is to find out about their family's fortune for the year. Normally the client would pay, but for their case, it was on the house, being heroes had its advantages. The couple had insisted before, but eventually gave up.

Silva looked at Aquazen who gave a nod. The Serperior took out the top card from the deck while the Samurott took out the next two. Putting them face down and in the order of how they were taken, the couple watched the fortune teller flip the tarot cards face up one by one. "The first card is," Vicis frowned at the picture printed on the first card. A skeleton wearing a black robe and carrying himself a flag with a black standard and white rose. "The Death. Pain and sorrow would be bestowed upon either certain members or the whole family itself." The next card depicts a moon which has a frowning face, a Houndoom and a Mightyena howling and a neverending pathway, to who knows where.

"Your next card is The Moon. There might be tension among family members and possibly psychological conflict for one of them." Silva looked at her mate with worry and Aquazen returned the same. Up till now, there hadn't been too much negative fortune. Even if there were, it was something that was minor at most. This time, it's as if the whole was bringing pure misfortune to them. Vicis was also confused at the results as well. Never had he seen this kind of fortune in his life. Looking at the final card, he was somewhat surprised to see it. This card depicted an angelic being blowing a horn with pokemon of different species looking up in awe.

"The final card is Judgement. It seems that even with all the misfortunes that might be brought into the family, the family will still accept them and continue on with hope and without falling into despair." The Alakazam took back the three cards before reshuffling the deck. Aquazen thought over the meanings of the three cards that were revealed. 'The Death, The Moon and Judgement... I have a really bad feeling about this, but the only thing we can do now is to prepare for whatever might happen. Forcing a weak smile, the Samurott nodded his head and the couple thanked the fortune teller before leaving.

"You don't think that... that's going to happen again, right?" Not many would have noticed it, but the Samurott's voice quivered ever so slightly as he was reminded of the past. Silva shivered, the memories of that war shook her to the core. Even more so is... it. The pokemon... no, worse than that. The monster that they fought all those years ago, they couldn't forget its evil, blood red eyes. Worse still, that mark on its neck and its affinity was the same as...

"Silva, I think we should forget about it. It's all in the past now." Aquazen said, snapping the Serperior out of her thoughts. "Besides, we do have to prepare for the twins' birthday, right?" Aquazen and Silva grinned from ear to ear. The twins are in for a great surprise tonight.

And that's the prologue of this fic guys. It has been bugging me to write it, after playing DMC 3 gave me this idea. Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about Evolve and Survive.

The pokemon speaking (before the 1 year ago bit) and the monster from Aquazen and Silva's past are also important characters in this story and will appear in this fic.

Until the next chapter!

[StylishDescent logging out] 


	2. Chapter 1

Don't worry guys, I have not abandoned Evolve and Survive, just needed to put the OC form for this fanfic in ASAP. The fanfic takes place in a world without humans, but the technology in this world is more advanced than our world's.

I do not own pokemon in any way, but the OCs Lutra, Sharon and Serpent are mine.

Light and Darkness Chapter 1: Something Different For A Change

Lutra's POV

7.15 am. We made to class in time, barely though. I gasped in exhaustion, probably since I was running the whole time while Serpent looked as if he had not broken a sweat. Said Servine still had that amused look on his face, from when we were back at the house to now. Catching my breath, I turned to face my elder brother. "Okay, how the heck do you wake up so early and how are you feeling so refreshed when you only have 5 hours worth of sleep? I mean, you sleep at 12 midnight and wake up at 5 am!" Serpent closed his eyes and thought over it. To be honest, it always surprises me how my elder brother like to wake up so damn early in the freakin' morning, be it school days or no, and still seem so awake.

"Lots and lots of "practice" to wake up early. It's a pain in the ass at first, but it becomes a habit. As for how I seem to look refreshed, I would not completely be truthful if I say that I'm always refreshed. Meditation, a habit I've picked up from father. Every morning, I'll do so for about half an hour. It usually helps to get me mentally and spiritually prepared for another horrific day." Serpent replied as we headed to the back of our classroom, me sitting at the corner, Serpent beside me and no one seating next to Serpent. "Oh, and I can say that today must have been a record breaker for you. 2 minutes and 9 seconds to get everything done and 2 minutes 37 seconds to get here, with me following you of course." I looked at him as if he was a mad pokemon. Who the hell records time like that? Then again, he is Serpent, my usually serious (and a bit weird) elder brother.

Ignoring Serpent for the time being, I took a look at the classroom and its current occupants, excluding me and Serpent of course. A few jocks here and there, talking to the preps. Geeks and nerds are sitting together, probably talking about something too complicated for me to understand. 'The usual day,' I thought as I took out my time table. Each day is relatively the same, 7 periods of lessons that we have and 1 recess period (1 period equals to 1 hour). From first to last: Advanced Mathematics, History (of our town and our region, Vergilius, as well as the relations it has with other countries), Survival,Botany, Recess, Strategy, Battle and Music. Since Serpent has the same lessons as I do, and I am pretty sure that he has remembered everything by heart, screwing up by going to the wrong class almost never happens.

"Freak, why don't you go ahead and die? Makes life easier for everyone doesn't it?" And of course, like every average day, someone just have to taunt or pick a fight with Serpent. Lucky for them, Serpent almost never retaliates, he's a bit passive and smart enough not to start a fight. For some reason, they like doing this to my brother. Hell, the town has been treating Serpent this way, or worse, for the whole of his life. Since today marks our 16th birthday, it would also mark a total of 16 years of suffering. Serpent just shrugged as he watched the class of 39 scurry like Rattata to their seats as the school bell rang to signal the start of the day. Our Advanced Mathematics teacher, a Dewgong, entered the classroom and stood beside her desk. Ms Dew, that's her name.  
Taking out the class list, she began the roll call.

Name after name passed, and soon it was my turn. "Lutra," Ms Dew said sweetly as she did for the others. I mentally rolled my eyes as I responded with a "present". However, when it came to Serpent's name, her attitude had changed. "Serpent," Her voice was laced with venom, and it was obvious that there was disdain as she read out the Servine's name. Serpent shrugged as he opened his mouth to respond, only to be shut it when he heard "DETENTION!" from Ms Dew. Normally, you would expect anyone normally to complain about it. But like I said, this is Serpent we're talking about, and as usual, he rolled his eyes as he took out the neccessary materials for the next lesson.

After the roll call, Ms Dew got in front of the classroom and announced that we had a new classmate as of today. While I showed a slight grin at the prospect of having a new friend around, Serpent groaned loud enough for only me to hear as he covered his face with his hands. "Lutra, one more friend for you and one more to hate me. If it really turns out like that, just go ahead and decapitate me, or whatever way you want to see me die." I grimaced when he said that. One way to cheer him up. "C'mon bro, you haven't even seen the newbie. No one knows the future, he or she may not be the same as everyone else."

"And there's a chance that this "newbie" may." Serpent deadpanned as he listened to our form teacher finish. "She's from Unova, so she may not be used to our lifestyle (Serpent to me: Yea, a lifestyle which involves making my life literally Hell). Therefore, I want you to be patient with her." A girl huh? A knock came from the door and everyone, including us, turned our heads to face this new kid. "Come in!" A Servine with a slingbag stepped into the class nervously, typical of a new kid. Whispers could be heard from the class, ranging from "So, she's the new kid" to "Damn, she's hot!" After a cough from Ms Dew, the class became so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Ms Dew may look sweet, but she's a strict teacher. Personal experience from me and my brother.

Serpent's POV

"H-hello, I'm S-Sharon, n-nice to meet you all!" The "newbie" as Lutra so dubbed introduced herself shyly, stuttering over her words. I don't blame her. In fact, I would actually comment her for I had a much worse time trying to introduce myself. Ms Dew, nodded her head as she pointed to the only empty seat beside me. "You can sit beside Serpent over at the back." It was obvious Ms Dew was forcing a smile and trying to make it sound sweet when she said my name. I sure as hell hated it, but it was something I should have expected. The next time she say my name, is the usual. Sharon did not seem to notice it, much to my relief, and headed towards her seat.

My gaze seemed transfixed at Sharon as she got closer to the empty seat. There's this weird feeling... I don't know how to describe it myself. But damn is she beautif- 'No Serpent, snap the hell out of it! You're not freaking falling for some new girl from another region! The same will always happen, as it always has been.' I felt my cheeks become warm as I tried to get any... thoughts related to Sharon out of my head. "Lutra to Serpent, are you in there?" I turned around to see my brother snapping his fingers in front of my face. "Did you even hear what I said earlier?" I shook my head. Lutra looked puzzled initially, and I don't blame him. Even I was puzzled to know how I was so transfixed at something, or in this case, someone that I did not pay attention to anything else. "Dude, I asked if she would not end up like the others."

I gave a hesitant, but somewhat convincing nod. Something told me that maybe, just maybe Lutra was right. That this girl probably would not end up like the others. But only time will tell. When Sharon got to her seat, Ms Dew told everyone in her annoying voice, not that I'll ever admit it to her, to take out our Advanced Maths textbooks and start doing the practice questions on our own exercise books, which are basically A4 sized single lined books. I had them out already so I went ahead and started before most of the class even took out theirs. "uh..." As I expected, Sharon looked around as she saw everyone else take out an exercise book, probably not having one. The teacher won't blame her. Normally I couldn't care less about mostly everyone who lives in Purehaven or even Vergilius for that matter, but I've gotta show some kindness. Even if no one gives a damn about me, I still have some morals and values I have to uphold. Taking out a exercise book (and making sure it was devoid of ink or pencil marks) from my bag, I passed it to Sharon.

"Here, you're going to need one for all of her lessons." I said almost emotionlessly, and by that I mean restraining myself from using that "cold" voice of mine as my Dewott brother described it, as she looked at me, surprised at my action. "Ms Dew gets really mad if you don't bring one next time. I speak from personal experience." Yeah, that was only a partial truth. She does get mad if you don't bring the materials you need for her class. But if I don't bring any, she sends me to detention every time. I hated it, but almost everyone in this Arceus accursed town hated me and most won't disagree with anyone else due to their "vendetta" against me. In fact, they're likely to make me suffer worse than just a mere detention.

The female Servine smiled as she took it from my own hand. "Thanks Serpent." She gave a genuine thanks as she went ahead with her work. I found a faint smile creep onto my face as I continued to do the unfinished questions. I shifted my sights to Lutra who had a shocked face, and I wondered if I had done anything wrong. 'Nope, aside from pulling out of his bed which was hilarous by the way, I don't think I've done anything wrong.' Still Lutra had that shocked look. Giving up on guessing, I whispered out, "What?"

"You don't lend your things to others remember?" So THAT'S why he was shocked, I'm acting a little odd to him? Whatever the reason was, he started grinning afterwards and I am very sure I know what he was thinking. "Don't you even..." I couldn't finish my sentence as Ms Dew shot me an angry look. Giving a "I'll talk to you later" sign, I quickly finished my work before the others did so, not so surprising there. Checking my answers twice, I gave a satisfied sigh when I found out there weren't any mistakes. My brother was doing okay, from the looks of things. One glance was all I needed to see if he had answered them correctly, which he did.

Like I had said before, I couldn't care less about mostly anyone, aside from my family for obvious reasons, in this region. Being a target of the whole freaking town can turn any sane pokemon into a sociopath. And yes, that sociopath is Yours Truly. I was not the most approachable person thanks to my cold exterior and extremely hopeless (Lutra said that I wasn't that bad, but I wouldn't listen) when it comes to any sort of conversation unless I'm talking to my family. "Serpent, can you help me with these questions?" Now I'm sure the world really hated me. "Uh... sure, why not?" I looked through Sharon's questions. Most of her answers were correct, that much I can tell. And I wasn't surprised when I noticed that question number 13 happened to be the question that she couldn't solve. That was a killer to most, evident from the groans of frustration from everyone else, but nothing too difficult if you can see through the question.

"Okay, first you've to..."

I did not notice it myself, but I was not having trouble helping out Sharon, clearly telling her what went wrong, that kind of thing. Normally I should have trouble to even start a random conversation, a down side for being sociopathic. But for this case, I don't know, I was speaking rather comfortably to her. It seemed as if I was speaking to a family member. Speaking of family members, I turned to look at Lutra who had that, what did he call it? Shit eating grin? Yep, that sounded about right. He had that shit eating grin from ealier, but a death glare from me was all it took to wipe that grin off his face. After helping Sharon with that question, I took a look at the class clock and was surprised to see that it was already the end of the first period. Time sure flies, doesn't it?

Everyone else took their bags and rushed out of the classroom to head off to whatever class they had next. Walking out of the class after the crowd of teenage pokemon managed to disperse from the door, I closed my eyes as I remembered the next lesson. 'History class, what a bore of a lesson that subject can get. I hope I don't die from lack of interest, but then again, it's better than dying from a mob of imbeciles against me...' I grimly thought as I started to walk along the school hallway to my next class, my brother right behind me. Being observant was another skill I picked up as a sociopath, and it was clear as day that Sharon wouldn't know where to go next. The other pokemon had left for their next class, so no one else is there to help out. Lutra gave me a look and I sighed. 'Why does it always have to be me? You're the better conversationist.' I walked towards the female Servine as she looked at the doors, still trying to find the correct room.

Sharon's POV

'Dammit, where is it?' I scurried about as I looked for the next room. The place is so damn confusing! Back in Unova was a lot better. And everyone in this school ignored the fact that I am a new student. "You need any help?" I turned around to face Serpent and the Dewott from Advanced Mathematics class, whose name I had not known yet. Giving him a nod, I passed him my time table which he read. His eyes widened slightly as he turned to face the Dewott. "Lutra, tell me that I'm not blind when I say that her time table is the same as ours." Lutra gave Serpent a confused look as he compared his own time table with mine. His eyes too widened as he just said, "Yep, you're not blind."

"Well? What's wrong with having the same class?" I asked the two, slightly annoyed at their reaction. Lutra quickly replied, "Nope, nothing's wrong! It's just a coincidence that you have the same classes as us. Right, Serpent?" Said Servine nodded his head. "Right..." I deadpanned, and both pokemon sweatdropped at that. An awkward yet tense silence surrounded us, before Serpent decided to break the silence. "I suppose we could show you the way. Right, Lutra?" This time, it was his Dewott friend who gave a nod.

The walk to our next class was... how do I put it... odd? All of us were not talking at all, Lutra and I just followed behind Serpent. Awkward... The only thing interesting at the moment was the interlocking moon and star mark on Serpent's neck. I couldn't put a finger on it, but that mark on the male Servine's neck didn't look like it was tattooed on. As if it had been there ever since he was born. I closed my eyes as I shook myself out of those thoughts. 'I think I am going crazy, interested at someone's neck.' I mentally laughed. As of any typical high school, teenagers went the lockers found in the hallways to talk to their friends, flirt with the opposite gender and such. But these two guys don't seem so typical are they? Tired of the awkward silence, I started a friendly yet so random conversation. "Serpent, so how's the class ealier?" The only answer I got from him is a half hearted thumbs up. Lutra slowed down a little so that we're about the same pace. "Sorry about Serpent, the guy is not good with any kind of conversation. He's... uh..."

"Too quiet and a horrid conversationist." Serpent completed the sentence for him and Lutra nodded. "Yea, that. But you are not that bad a speaker, you know that right?"

Serpent stopped to turn around and faced the Dewott. "Little brother, as far as I know about myself, I am extremely awkward when talking to anyone else except our family. And it's probably going to stay that way for the rest of my life." Now that's surprising, I didn't think that both of these guys were brothers since they were the same age. Either twins or one of them hatched earlier than the other. Lutra scoffed as he folded his arms. "You are the one to talk, and you pretty much lied about being awkward when you are talking to anyone else." The elder Servine looked at his brother dead in the eye. "Don't you dare..." If looks could kill, Serpent's cold eyes would have frozen Lutra solid before slicing him to tiny bits.

Lutra looked unfazed as he gave his brother a smirk. "You did talk rather smoothly to Sharon here didn't ya, big brother?" I swore I saw Serpent's face flush a bit as he muttered out a "Shut up". He continued walking to our next class after giving Lutra a light smack to the back of the head and motioning for us to follow him. The younger brother snickered (while he rubbed the back of his head) as we followed Serpent to the next class. "I don't mean any of that Sharon, just the usual 'teasing your brother'." Lutra apologized when he was sure Serpent was out of earshot. "He is acting a little... different today. Just to... you know... make sure he hasn't changed one bit."

I giggled slightly when I was out of earshot of our subject of converstion as Lutra had done before. Soon, we reached the classroom where we're supposed to have History, which was surprisingly empty when we stepped into it. Serpent and Lutra took the same seats as before, me doing the same. The latter of the two brothers explained that most of the class, and sometimes the teacher, Mr Burrows, like to arrive about 5 minutes late, not that Mr Burrows would mind. Lutra actually admitted he wanted to do the same, but Serpent ALWAYS made sure that they get into the class on time for reasons I did not know. Serpent hinted out that if any of them (as in the brothers) were late, he thinks that he would have a hell to pay.

I was quizzical about it, but I did not press on since that may be something Serpent does not want to talk about. Like the younger Dewott brother had said before, 5 minutes passed the supposed time for History lesson (all three of us had taken out our textbooks by then), and students poured into the classroom before a older Sandslash whom I assumed was Mr Burrows came in. When said teacher was taking the attendance, I cannot help but feel that there was a slight bit of disdain when he read out Serpent's name but seemed a little more welcoming when he read out Lutra's. For today's history lesson, it was about well known heroes and some infamous villians in the history of Vergilius and some notable events that happened back in those days.

The class was so boring for the first few pages that I nearly fell asleep and Serpent had to wake his brother up. Twice. The former did not show it, but it was also obvious that he was bored to tears by then. At the 7th to 9th page however, that's when the two seemed a little more interested. A drawing of a Samurott drawing out his seamitars and a Serperior surrounded by a green aura as she prepared to fire a Leaf Storm, both fighting a figure cloaked in darkness. Its glowing red eyes was one of the two things that anyone could make out from the darkness. The other thing was the one that caught my attention: a mark on the figure's neck resembling that on Serpent's neck. The title of the picture read "Aquazen, Silva and the Corruptor".

"Here we have Aquazen and Silva, the two most famous and still living heroes of our peaceful town of Purehaven. And we have the son of the two heroes in this class: Lutra." Lutra rolled his eyes as he corrected Mr Burrows. "Sir, my parents have two sons. TWIN sons to be exact, both me and Serpent." He emphasised on the word 'twins'. Twins eh, that might answer my earlier question. Mr Burrows narrowed his eyes as he muttered out with some reluctance, "Yes... my bad, twin sons of the heroes..." Ignoring that, the Sandslash droned on and on about the heroes and the Corruptor, to the point even Serpent was close to sleeping and didn't bother to wake his brother. I too soon joined Lutra in the world of dreams until the teacher announced the end of the lesson, which the Servine brother woke us up.

The next two lessons too were boring, Survival was all about how to get necessary things for survival in different biomes, and Botany was no different except it only talked about the exotic types of plants that are found in each region, some properties of plants that edible, posionous and those that could be used as herbs. After both lessons were over, we headed to the cafeteria for recess break. As we walked through the hallway to the cafeteria to get some food, we heard a gruff voice behind us. "Hey freak, you better hope still remember about the cash, cos' you know what happens if you don't!"

Serpent turned his head to look at the source and gave a groan of annoyance when he realised where it came from. "Fuck my life."

Chapter 1's out! I wanted to finish Evolve and Survive's chapter 12 part 2 but I needed to get the OC form for this fanfic out. As of now, I need 14 OCs. 7 OCs to represent the Deadly Sins and 7 to represent the Heavenly Virtues. These OCs are the supporting characters (main characters are Lutra, Serpent and Sharon) to Lutra (Heavenly Virtues) and Serpent (Deadly Sins). I'm putting it in a first come first serve basis. The seven sins and their countering virtues are:

Sins Virtues

Lust Chastity

Gluttony Temperance

Greed Charity

Sloth Diligence

Wrath Forgiveness

Envy Kindness

Pride Humility

And here's the OC form:

Name:

Gender:

Species:

Affiliation: [Sin or Virtue]

Embodiment: [of which sin or virtue]

Physical Appearance: [how they appear to look like by the main characters (Lutra, Serpent and Sharon) and others]

Pact: [How the embodiment creates his/her pact with Lutra or Serpent, their terms & conditions as well as the appearance of the pact, such as maybe an accessory related to the sin/virtue. ]

Moves/Powers: [I'll leave this up to you, be as creative as you like! But please tell me how the move/power is like!]

Sin/Virtue Infusion: [A unique moveset based on either Sin or Virtue that Serpent or Lutra can gain respectively. Has a Level system of up to Lvl 3. Lvl 1 infusions are passive/offensive/defensive/supportive moves that are based on the sin/virtue used, Lvl 2s are powerful Area of Effects and two Lvl 3 (for convenience sake) is to allow Lutra or Serpent to take on an appearance similar to the respective Virtues or Sins or call them in their physical forms to fight along side. Again, this part is up to your imagination and please tell me how it is like! An example of an infusion could be Diligence Lvl 1: Divine Sword Aura (a supportive move that improves Lutra's Razor Shell attacks thanks to *insert Diligence Embodiment's name here*'s teachings). Oh,  
if there are any drawbacks, include them as well.]

Quotes:

Taunts:

To submit your OC, I would ask for you readers to submit via PMs only. There will be no deadline but the submission will end once every sin and virtue are taken. Please take note that the OCs may appear a bit late into the fanfic so please be patient with me. R&R and hope to see your OCs soon!

[StylishDescent logging out] 


	3. Chapter 2

StylishDescent: Welcome to chapter 2!  
Serpent: You do realise that the readers can read right?  
Lutra: Give him a break, bro.  
StylishDescent: Yea, listen to your brother.  
Serpent: Whatever...  
StylishDescent: Who's doing disclaimers?  
Lutra, Serpent and Sharon: You.  
StylishDescent: Wait, I did that last two chapters!  
Lutra, Serpent and Sharon starts using their most powerful attacks.  
Lutra, Serpent and Sharon: Stop whining, just do this. We'll do it next chapter onwards.  
StylishDescent: Fine... douchebags.  
Sharon: Excuse us?!  
StylishDescent: Nothing, nothing. I do not own pokemon, but I do own my OCs.

PS: The clothes that the main characters currently wear are:  
Serpent: A grass green hoodie and matching long pants. Underneath his usually unzipped hoodie is a blue coloured T-shirt with snake-like designs on it and to top it of, also wears a pair of black sneakers.  
Lutra: A light blue jacket (that's usually unzipped) over a plain crimson T-shirt, a pair of dark blue long pants and combat boots. His dark blue fur is not covered by his pants so he can draw out his scalchops with relative ease.  
Sharon: A light green blouse with flora patterns, a blue denim skirt and a pair of cream coloured sneakers.

Chapter 2: Revenge Never Starts Out Well

Sharon's POV

We turned around and standing in front of us are a Machoke, a Hitmonchan and a Feraligator, the latter two standing on the left and right of the Machoke respectively. All three of the pokemon wore sleeveless shirts and jeans that have holes at the knees. From the looks of things, they are jocks of this high school. I took a step back, though Serpent and Lutra seemed relatively unfazed despite the greater size of the three compared to us. "What are we in, middle school? Grow up you imbeciles," Serpent's voice gone cold as he continued. "I don't need to hand over any money to you,  
even if I had any." The Machoke laughed and his two friends followed suit. "What a bunch of Mankeys he has for friends." Serpent muttered out loud enough for only me and Lutra to hear. We mentally nodded in agreement.

The "on-lookers" of the school surrounded us in a circle, making a pokemon arena of sorts and leaving nowhere for (mainly) Serpent to escape. There seemed to me a twisted sense of interest, as if the crowd wanted a fight to start. "Serpent, I think we should go. It's not..." I wanted to end this without having any bloodshed or a fight to even break out, but immediately stopped myself as the Machoke ran towards Serpent and Dynamic Punched him in the gut, causing the Servine to clutch his stomach in pain. Saliva mixed with a little blood leaked out of his now gaping mouth as Serpent tried his best not to puke out whatever he had eaten. Needless to say, he was successful. Albeit barely. The Hitmonchan took the opportunity to grab Serpent by his green hoodie and pinned the dazed pokemon onto the nearest locker. "Don't interfere, or he'll suffer worse." The Hitmonchan threatened before we could step in. A defeated look came onto our faces as the jock turned his attention to the pinned pokemon who was trying to squirm his way out. It seemed that Serpent did not want to even try and fight his way out.

"So freak, what do you want next?" The Hitmonchan asked the Servine, who muttered out something incomprehensible. "A knuckle sandwich eh? You got yourself a deal!" A punch flew and landed itself in Serpent's face, causing the Grass Snake pokemon to cry out from the sharp pain. Chanting came out from the crowd, encouraging the Punching pokemon to deliver even more punches to the defenseless pokemon's body. Blow after blow connected with the Servine's face, his lower lip and nose bleeding and the Punching pokemon's knuckles were lightly stained with you-know-who's blood. By the ninth punch, it would not take a genius to know that Serpent was barely conscious. A twelfth and final punch struck Serpent right in the snout, causing it to bleed further. Serpent's legs began to wobble as he struggled to stand upright.

Roars of sadistic delight erupted from the crowd as both Lutra and I stood rooted to the ground, the former could only watch in horror as his brother was beaten to a bloody pulp while Yours Truly just did not know how to respond to the situation. The Hitmochan probably had enough of "playing" with his victim and threw Serpent towards the Feraligator, who kicked the Servine in the... uh... privates. The elder twin clutched his privates as he doubled over onto the floor, now moaning in pain. That did not get him any sympathy from the jocks as they kicked Serpent continuously. Even some of the crowd joined in to kick and torment the badly bruised Grass Snake pokemon, who was begging for them to stop. A look of sheer terror was on Serpent's face before he received a kick to the face. Said Servine's eyes rolled back as he fell unconscious, saliva that leaked from his maw showed even more blood. At that point, Lutra snapped.

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM MY BROTHER!" Lutra roared as he took out his scalchops as he unleashed a Dual Razor Shell attack. Everyone looked on in terror as the Dewott slashed through those who were kicking his brother, not caring if he slashed a "little" too hard and causing them to cry out in pain from the enraged younger twin's signature attack. The jocks backed away slowly as Lutra got ever closer to them. The Machoke tried persuading the Discipline pokemon. "Easy there Lutra, he deserved-" A Water Pulse attack knocked him off his feet. Two powerful Razor Shell attacks knocked the other two pokemon out cold.

"And YOU deserve a lot worse than that. I give you all ten seconds. Get out of my sight. And take your idiot duo with you. Ten. Nine." The Machoke did not need to listen twice. By the time Lutra counted down to six, he had already helped up his friends and fled away from the scene with everyone else who were part of the crowd. I wanted to go with the others since Lutra was not in the mood to talk, but was stopped by none other than the Discipline pokemon. "Sharon, get over here, if you don't mind." The Water-type's voice returned from being angry to his normal, comforting one as he got closer to his still out cold elder brother. I got closer to the Discipline pokemon hesitantly as he tried to shake his brother awake. A relieved sigh came from the younger brother as the Servine moaned out in pain, his red eyes opening slightly.

"He's badly beaten up by Brutus and his lackeys. But he's not in a concussion or coma. At least, I think and hope he's not. C'mon Serpent." As if the elder knew what the younger was thinking, Serpent released a vine that went over the Dewott's neck and around his right shoulder as a kind of support. Serpent had a look of grimace as he did so. Probably due to the fact that had to swallow his own pride as ge did so. All members of the Snivy evolutionary line are naturally proud, and he and I weren't any different in that sense. "Sharon, get over here. I need you to help support him from the other side." I did what I was told as another vine emerged from the gold coloured collar of his which did relatively the same thing, except it went around my left shoulder. On the count of three, we managed to lift Serpent up easily. For a guy, Serpent is kind of light. "We're bringing him out into the sun."

"Why? Shouldn't we report this?"

"A Synthesis should be enough to help him since Serpent hates going to any medical facility. He sees them as a kind of weakness. The students and even most of the teachers can be cruel to him, if they were to know that he went to one to fix himself. And no, we are not going to report this. Serpent... he... made me promise not to. Being the secretive type, Serpent rather keep the reason to himself and hasn't told anyone, even me and our parents, why. I figure that he's currently not comfortable in doing so and he did promise to tell once he is okay with it." I wanted to ask more about it but kept my mouth shut since it was a personal matter. Lutra looked at his Servine brother who gave him a weak nod. "Right... I had already told Sharon too much... but you know that any secret can never remain secret right?" Another weak nod was the Grass-type's answer.

"Can I ask you something, Serpent?"

"About what?"

"Why didn't you fight back? You could say that you're doing it in self-defense, couldn't you?" I tried reasoning about his earlier situation. The Grass-type gave me a weak but grateful smile, before he answered my question, pausing every now and then as his body was racked with the overwhelming pain.

"I... it's best... that I... remain... passive... for now... I... really... want to... fight back, but... I... just can't. Maybe... later in... Battle Class, then maybe... I'll be... able to... get some... payback."

Raising his head a little, Serpent looked in a direction in front of us, a small forest-like area. "Brother...Sharon... I think... you can... bring me over... there... I'll... heal... up... in no... time..." Serpent's body went limp as he drifted to unconsciousness once more. A faint smile appeared on the Dewott's face as we got to the secluded but fairly bright area for Serpent's Synthesis ablitiy to take place. Lutra and I carefully laid the bruised Servine on his back, making sure that his tail was in the light. "It'll take him 5 minutes to recover, give or take." Lutra said, still eyeing Serpent's body. "Why don't you go to the cafeteria and have something to eat? As for me and Serpent, we'll make do with ours later."

Taking his advice, I walked to the cafeteria and gathered some food consisting of some berries, other fruits and a soda pop for a drink. "Hey, you're the new girl right?" A turn to the right and I met a group of girls, who had a fairly ridiculous amount of make up on each of them and were dressed in mostly pink and possibly the latest trend in Vergilius, stood in front of me, as if they were blocking my path. I doubt that they were going to let me go easily if I didn't answer. "Yes..." I muttered out as I faced the posse's leader, a Lopunny. Said leader grabbed my blouse's collar and looked at me, eye to eye.

"Do you know who I am?" The Lopunny asked me with some haughtiness in her voice, seemingly trying to threaten me. I question her mentality. First off, I'm the new girl in the freaking school! How am I supposed to know anyone's name? Save for Serpent and Lutra's of course. Secondly, this was not a good place to threaten anyone. Just about everyone in the cafetaria can see this, it's just up to whether they want to bother about it. From the looks of things, I think no one gives a damn. And finally, why would she ask me, of all the other girls in the school? I don't think it would be a good idea not to answer, so I told her the truth.

"No, am I supposed to?" I asked, only for me to receive a punch to the face and I fell onto the floor. Some of my food dropped onto the floor though most of it was (thankfully) still in the tray. As I got up and shook the pain away, an Ice Beam was shot towards me. I barely had time to dodge the super effective attack. The cold energy nearly hit a random student and froze the cafetaria wall. Everyone turned to face our direction, though we paid them no heed. From the "pretty in pink" Lopunny's hand was a light blue aura. "Don't you disrespect me, you little bitch. You think you are so lucky, to even talk to a guy as hot as Lutra. Well, you're not, cos' he's MY boyfriend!" I did an equalivant of raising an eyebrow as I looked at the "love-struck" pokemon, keeping myself silent as I absent-mindedly listened to the girl's rants. After about 2 minutes, I let out a sigh as the Lopunny stopped her ranting. "You do realise this," I taunted the Lopunny, "I could not even care less of what you say. I could have knocked your teeth out by now, but I prefer to report you for assault and for threatening me."

"Why you little..." The Lopunny glared at me as the posse stepped closer, and instinctively I stepped back and got into a defensive stance. Why does this have to happen on my first day? Thankfully,  
a female Serperior slithered in between us before a fight that I knew I could lose badly could start. That Serperior looked awfully familiar though. The posse stepped back as the Serperior turned her head to face them. "Why don't you girls tell me what is going on?" The Regal pokemon started, her eyes narrowing slightly and the Lopunny stuttered out, "N-n-nothing ma'am! W-w-we're... uh... going now, right girls?" Each member of her gang nodded their heads before they high tailed their asses with the leader.

"You okay, young Servine?" The Serperior turned her head and asked me with a smile. I gave a nod. "Thanks ma'am, for you know..." The Serperior shrugged it off. "It's okay. Those girls were one of the worst posses in the school. Their "leader" and just about every other girl in this school has some crush on Lutra, though they claimed that their crush was "love". Just avoid her gang and you should be fine." She advised me before taking her leave. I nodded again before I went to an empty seat and starting eating whatever food that did not drop onto the floor.

Lutra's POV

After taking my homemade meal of an Oran Berry sandwich from a paper bag that was in my school bag (A/N: Did that even sound right?), I watched as the effect of Synthesis slowly but surely took place. Whatever bleeding my brother had before had stopped already and the bruised skin had mostly healed. A groan came from Serpent's mouth as he got up, wincing at the pain. "You okay big bro?" I asked to make sure that his condition had not worsened. He wanted to open his mouth to speak, but immediately released a vine to cover his mouth. Turning around, a stream of vomit came out from his maw and his skin became greener than normal. After he finished puking out the contents of his stomach, my elder brother answered, "That might have answered your question."

I passed a bottle of water from his bag to him, which gladly he took and unscrewed the cap. A quick gargle, spitting out the acidic taste of his vomit, and a sip of the cool, refreshing liquid later, Serpent let out a sigh as he felt more of his injuries heal and the pain numbing to nothingness. "Dammit, I feel so pathetic... and I can't use any of my moves to beat the crap out of those guys. Most of those bastard teachers will file a lawsuit if I even dare to lay a single scratch on any of them." The Grass-type cursed as he swallowed more water. A mischievous smile came upon my face as I decided to ask him a question to mess with him since he's a little better now, and to confirm a little something. "So, do you like Sharon?" A chuckle left my mouth as my Servine brother choked on the water, spluttering as he heard that question. "W-why would you ask that little brother?" I smirked as a faint but still noticable blush came onto his face. 'Knew it!'

"Well, you did talk normally to Sharon didn't you?"

"Yeah, but I was trying to be nice to her, that's all! She's a student from another region, can't this elder brother show that he has some values to uphold?"

"True, but tell me, do you really like her?"

"Well... umm..." The blush on Serpent's face intensified as he looked at the ground, as if it was the most interesting thing that was in the freakin' place. After a few minutes which Serpent might have felt as hours, my brother gave me a defeated look and an exasperated sigh. "Brother, I know you all too well. Even if I try to avoid the question now, you're just going to pester me until you get the truth. The fact I'm normally too truthful for my own good doesn't help. But seriously, don't tell anyone."

"You have my word. I won't tell anyone."

"But let me ask you this. Do you like anyone in this school?" I looked at him calmly and with a smile, I replied, "Nope, nada, zilch." Serpent nodded his head in understanding. "You are still looking for the right girl?" I nodded before replying, "Yes, I want someone who accepts me for my own perks and quirks, not because of my "reputation" as our parents' child. You know, to be treated like a normal pokemon for once. Now it's your turn to answer my question.

"I'll guess I have no choice but to admit this, I think I-"

"Hey guys..."

Dammit, of all times, why does it have to be now? Sharon just happen to step in the middle of sentence, right smack in the middle of his confession. 'Bastard is saved, for now...' I gave a look to Serpent that told him "you owe me that confession later". Sharon sat down on the grass (after Serpent pointed out where he had puked to make sure that she did not sit there by accident), a really pissed look in her eyes. Both of us brothers looked at each other before Serpent asked, "Uh... so... what's wrong?" A huff came from her mouth as she looked at me. "Your bitch of a girlfriend just threatened me."

"W-w-wait, what?" I stuttered as a faint blush crept onto my face, my elder twin having a grin that probably meant "karma's a bitch". But since when did... right, almost every girl in this damn school is, and I quote, "in love" with me. Shaking my head and blush away, I tried to ease the tension. "Sharon, who is the one who threatened you? I seriously do not have a girlfriend, at all."

A nod from Serpent confirmed that, though Sharon still did not seem convinced. 'Must have been really pissed.'

"A Lopunny from an all girls posse." Both of us brothers winced as we remembered that girl. "Sophia had been chasing for my affection for... how long is it already? Three? Is it... yep, it's three years if I'm right. I had to "convince" my brother to help hide me whenever she is in my view and I'm not in hers. Even up to now, she still doesn't get it that I don't replicate her feelings." I told Sharon. My elder brother decided to say something after my explanation. "Lutra, it's 'reciprocate her feelings', not 'replicate her feelings'." That earned him a "whatever" from me. "And when Lutra meant by "convince", he actually threatened me with blackmail, don't ask us about it. And I had to take a lot of beatings because the posse tried to force Lutra's location from me." Serpent deadpanned and elicited a slight laugh from Sharon.

Surprising to say, my elder brother did not give his usual cold glare that would shut anyone up. He simply waited for Sharon to contain her laughter while he took out his homemade Sitrus Berry sandwich from his own paper bag and started eating it. More evidence for me, and Serpent did not suspect a single... "Lutra, don't think I didn't notice that. Say anything even related to that, and you will end up in a hospital."

I stand corrected.

After a few awkward moments of talking about random crap (and Serpent finishing his lunch), the school bell rang to signal the end of the recess break. Before that even came to, we had already reached the next class, Strategy. Serpent had, yet again, led us to the class five minutes before the bell rang. Though this time, I was a little more grateful for it. I had some bad blood between the teacher and me. Maybe a little less than Serpent but still, yeah, it's bad. And again, we took the same seats as the rest of our classes. My elder twin looked at the clock and started counting down for our teacher, Mr I's (his name is actually Ironheart, but he allowed us to call him Mr I) arrival when most of the class have arrived. I don't know how he does it, but he always seem to be accurate at knowing when Mr I would come.

"Five, four, three, two, one and..." Mr I, an Aggron stepped into the classroom. I felt my blood freeze as he came into sight. As mentioned earlier, there's some bad blood between us, and I'm sure as hell not going to make it worse than before. For most of his lessons, I came in late for one reason or another, and Mr I probably had enough of it. The last straw was probably last week, but that's a story for another time.

Serpent's POV

Strategy class was certainly much more interesting than our last three classes combined. Mr I taught us the usual tatics for overwhelming our opponents as per every normal strategy class would. What made the class interesting was that Mr I made use of some strategies used in games like chess and even explained some old but surprisingly efficient strategies used in Vergilius and other regions' past wars. After an hour worth of talking about strategy, the clock struck 1.30 and we were let off to our second last class.

Speaking of which... Ah... finally it's Battle Class, my second favourite class. I could finally let out some internal rage from the jocks earlier (and pretty much from the personal hell known as Purehaven). Not only that, it was one of few classes where I was treated a little better, even for a little while. Every single pokemon was treated the same in Battle Class. And good thing I am on good terms with the coach; he didn't hold any "grudge" against me since he had told Lutra and I before that he knew our parents years back. Lutra seemed a little excited too, the prospect of the both of us possibly fighting together or against each other was also welcoming. We have a small sibling rivalry like any other family with two or more children, and up to now, we could only end our one-on-one battles in draws. All the Battle Class attire were the same, regardless of gender: Sweat shirt and pants, sneakers and headbands, the latter being optional. Lutra went to explain to Sharon (after we had changed) what we had to do in Battle Class and how it works in the class as we headed to the battle gym.

"So in Battle Class, the rules are simple. Depending on what the coach wants for the day, we would either have one-on-ones, tag team, deathmatch or team deathmatch. Don't worry about the last two, the word 'deathmatch' in the coach's words mean free for all, team deathmatch is two teams fighting one another in the free for all likeliness. We enter a Virtual Reality (VR) world created through high tech machinery before go for any of the matches. But for our safety or in case something goes wrong, we will send a test robot to see if the VR is safe. If any problems arises while anyone is in the VR, he or she will be "ejected" out of there if it is deemed too dangerous. The place that they send us can be quite random, but it is so real, you would believe that you're in the place they sent you in. When you are defeated or "killed" in the VR, you will be transported out without any physical injuries though you will still feel quite tired. And because the coach does not want us to pick the same people every time, he select our team members or/and opponents for us through a computerised randomiser."

"Any way to determine who win or loses and to see if you pass?" Sharon asked as we reached the gym, along with many others. Each of the Battle Class periods are held at the same time for everyone in the same grade. "I'll answer that Sharon," I replied, "In one-on-ones or deathmatches, the last person who is standing will win the round. For tag team and team deathmatch, the side who is still standing wins. But winning does not mean you will pass the class. There are three key components in this class. They are one, "Endurance" for one-on-one/deathmatch which is how long you last or "Team Work" for tag team/team deathmatch. Two, "Style" which is how you fight; you keep spamming the same attack or in a stylish combo that involves a variety of attacks. And three, "Skill or/and Environmental", how you use each of your attacks or/and environment to your advantage. So for all matches, even if you are the one or the team left standing, there's no guarantee that you can pass since not fulfilling or doing the key components well can and will pull your grades down."

"So, just fulfil the three components and hope that you pass, gotcha."

"Listen up!" A Sawk, the coach... we just call him Coach for simplicity's sake and he did not really introduced himself, shouted loud enough for us to hear. "Today's class is tag team, and as usual the selection is random! No dilly-dallying, once the names are up, go and meet your partners and opponents. Is that clear?" Everyone shouted a "Yes sir!" as we watched the screen flash our names. Since it's tag team, it would be something like this: *insert name here* and *here*, *Arena number*. I found Lutra's name and his partner's, another guy, thankfully for him. And soon, I found both my name, my partner's name and the Arena were are fighting in, Arena 5.

... You are asking who's my partner? I'll let you guess.

Yep, you're right if you guessed that it was Sharon. It's as if even the world wants to torment me until the day of my death. Since Sharon was standing near me, it didn't take long for us to find each other and head to Arena 5. A minute later, we saw our opponents, and I could say that was probably the match that both Sharon and I were looking forward to. Our opponents happened to be Brutus and Sophia, our so-called "rivals", if you will. "Oh look what we have here! The little snake who had his ass handed earlier today! No brother to help you now!" came from Brutus and "Little bitch,  
you were saved before, but now I can enjoy beating the living daylights out of you!" came from Sophia. Both of us stuck out our serpentine tongues impishly at them. At the same time, I might add. That was really weird. "Two minutes to plan out whatever tag team strategies you have before we start!" Coach bellowed as soon as he saw that everyone had found their friends and foes, and after he sent out test bots to check for anything wrong in the VRs. All turned out negative, so they were okay for use.

We discussed over our tactics like of the others. Brutus and Sophia minded their own business, like they think that they'll win easily. Not a chance. I took note of every move we were going to be using since we were only allowed to use up to six each: I am going to use Cut, Vine Whip, Leaf Tornado, Aerial Ace, Solar Beam and Glare while Sharon is going with Calm Mind, Energy Ball, Vine Whip, Aerial Ace, Toxic and Leer. I would have exchanged my Cut for Leaf Blade if I had it. But until I get it, Cut will have to do. We seemed to have both close and long range moves as well as moves that can weaken our opponents, so that's good. And I told Sharon that Brutus attacks without strategy and Sophia usually does not like doing the dirty work, unless she finds that that there was no way she could avoid battle, so she'll use stupid moves like Attract to win without breaking much of a sweat. The only problem now is to make use of any of our moves in a tag team attack. Sharon whispered something to me. "Hmm... that could work in our favour." Time to give our "friends" a little something we like to call 'Sweet Sweet Revenge'.

"Time's up, get ready everyone! Let the battle..." Everyone tensed and ran into their respective arenas as soon as Coach shouted "Begin!" Bright light engulfed us as we stepped into the arena, transporting us to a... cave? A largely open cave with mostly boulders to decorate it. Some light entered the cave through a crack in the "ceiling". This is bad, really bad. We do not have any area where we can blend into our surroundings or to even hide for that matter. "Looks like nowhere for you two losers to run." Oh good Mew...

3rd Person POV

Serpent and Sharon whipped their heads only for them to see an Ice Beam heading straight towards them. Using Vine Whip, both grass snakes pushed each other away from the super effective attack. A hiss of annoyance came from Serpent as he watched Brutus lift up a boulder and threw it at him. Good thing he had some training which involved turning things heading towards him to small pieces. A light blue shine came onto Serpent's leaf-like right hand and the Grass-type swung that hand in a downward slash, cutting the massive rock cleanly into half.'Father, thank you for teaching me this.  
It's as you said before, works well against bigger sized projectiles...' A smirk that was on his face when he used Cut to turn that boulder into half now turned into shock as he watched another rock coming towards him. 'Damn it, I nearly forgot about its weakness. No time to use another of that attack.' The male Servine took a side step to avoid the rock before retreating backwards, not intending to go head on with the Fighting-type. At least not now.

Sharon herself was also not in a good position; she and Sophia exchanged a series of long ranged attacks, the former using Energy Ball while the latter used Ice Beam. All of their attacks collided with their opponent's own. Their attacks ended in small explosions and left a cloud of smoke at the point of each collision. A smirk came onto the pink clad Lopunny as she fired yet another Ice Beam, Sharon retaliating with another Energy Ball. Another cloud of smoke appeared as the attacks collided. As soon as the smoke cleared, Sophia was nowhere to be found. "Over here!" A sharp pain to her left side was all Sharon could feel as the Normal-type used Quick Attack to tackle her at high speeds, eliciting a cry of pain from the Grass-type.

'Dammit, no way I can avoid that easily... unless...' Sharon thought as she watched Serpent absorb some light into his leaf-like tail and a ball of light energy appeared in front of his mouth. At the same time, he took a few steps back as soon as Brutus got near. "Let's see how you dodge this! Solar Beam!" A concentrated beam of light energy was fired from the male Servine's mouth, a small recoil pushing him back slightly. Everyone else quinted their eyes from the bright light. Brutus crossed his arms to block the attack before he brushed his arms, as if the Solar Beam was nothing. Serpent stared at him with disbelief on his face, before he snapped back into reality to avoid another flurry of punches from the Fighting-type, occasionally retaliating with a few Vine Whips to either use the move in a, well, whipping fashion or pull himself towards the Superpower pokemon and giving him a drop kick each time in a hit-and-run manner.

'That didn't work that much, but that light is blinding. Wait... blinding... that's it! If I can get him to use that again, we might be able to turn the tides around!'

Serpent panted in exhaustion as he dodged each of the Fighting-type's Dynamic and Fire Punches. The Solar Beam attack wore him out more than usual since there was little light in the place and he had to gather light energy at the cost of his own. A big mistake on his part, since his movements became noticably slower from fatigue. Not only that, Sophia tried to use a few Attracts at him, all of which he negated using Leaf Tornado and wearing himself out even further. As if he was sensing this, Brutus grabbed a lethargic Serpent by his collar and attacked him alternately in the stomach and face with Fire Punch. The super effective attacks hit home, but Serpent's face only showed indifference. He was beaten up badly, but still standing.

"Stubborn little bastard, ain't cha?" Pushing his opponent's body backwards and causing Serpent to stumble, Brutus charged with his arms glowing and in an 'X' shape. The Cross Chop attack struck the Grass Snake pokemon directly. Though it dazed the Grass-type a little, it did little to nothing to knock Serpent out of the match. A sneer and brushing off the dust in a taunting fashion was all Serpent gave, pissing his opponent off. Getting impatient at Serpent not falling, Brutus jumped into the air and his right hand glow white. A descending karate chop hit Serpent's skull with enough force to render any normal pokemon unconscious. Instead of what Brutus had expected, which was Serpent collapsing to the ground, the Servine shocked him by still standing on his feet. A taunting smirk was all the Grass Snake gave as he rubbed his head, seemingly unaffected by the Brick Break move. In reality though, the male Grass Snake's mind was screaming, "Oh Arceus, it fucking hurts!" repeatedly. "And you call that an attack?" An enraged roar from the Machoke later and the Servine was grabbed by the neck before being dragged towards another boulder.

'Oh Arceus, is he thinking of doing what I think he's gonna-' Serpent could not finish that thought, for Brutus showed him what a literal Rock Smash was like. The Fighting-type grabbed the Grass-type by the back of his head before smashing the male Servine's head into the rock, cracking said rock and giving the Grass Snake pokemon a major headache. Miraculously, his skull hasn't shattered yet (for once, he was a bit thankful that he was a little thick-headed), though his forehead suffered large scratches. Blood oozed from Serpent's wounds, and even more came out as he was repeatedly slammed into the rough surface of the rock. The crack kept increasing in size each time Serpent's head connected with the boulder. With a final, almighty slam from Brutus, the impact shattered the rock into a pile of rubble and Serpent's body slumped onto the ground unmoving, his eyes shut tight in a futile attempt to ignore the acute pain. "You aren't that tough," the Machoke scoffed as he took a look at the motionless body of the male Grass Snake. "I think I'll toy with you once the little girl's out of the fight." With that, Brutus left Serpent on the ground, not before he spat on the body.

Sharon looked on in horror as she watched Serpent get utterly and literally smashed to his defeat. Taking the opportunity in her distraction, Sophia fired an Ice Beam which struck Sharon in the stomach and freezing most of the female Servine's body, save for the head, on the spot. Jagged spikes were facing the direction where the Normal-type had fired the icy cold energy from. "Time to end this, don't you think so too bitch? Oh Brutus, would you be so kind and finish her off for me?" The Lopunny asked so sweetly, it was practically sickening, and the Fighting-type nodded. With a grunt, he lifted a boulder with ease and aimed at the mostly frozen Servine who was struggling to break out of the ice.

Serpent by that time had managed to open his eyes a little, though he still had a throbbing headache from that head to rock treatment. Time itself seemed to slow down as Serpent watched the boulder get thrown by Brutus, its trajectory aiming straight for Sharon. 'Shit! She's not going to be able to survive it if it hits! You got to move Serpent. Move! Move Serpent! Just fucking move!' With a surge of adrenaline and a lot of will power, the male Servine forced his body to stand up, no one noticing it because Sharon, Sophia and Brutus were watching in horror for the former and sadistic glee for the latter two as the boulder headed straight for Sharon. Running, or rather, hobbling to get in front of a still frozen Sharon, his right hand started glowing light blue as Serpent got ready to use Cut in a similar fashion as earlier.

'At this rate, I won't be able to make it in time... Unless I use that unique move of mine... But I don't want anyone except my family to know about... Ah, screw it, it's not like I have any other choice.'

Sharon closed her eyes to brace for the pain and her "death" in the VR as the rock got ever closer to her. 'Looks like this might be over for us...'

A familiar snake-like figure appeared out of thin air and in front of Sharon just as the rock was 5 feet in front of her.

StylishDescent: And that's that for chapter 2! Tell me how I did for this chapter through constructive reviews or flames! So far, the sins of Pride and Wrath, and the virtues of Kindness, Temperance and Forgiveness are taken. If you want to know about the main characters' bio, I'll probably add that in chapter 3! Until then...

Everyone: See ya!

PS: For the OC form, I had forgotten to add in the 'Personality' section. Here it is!

Name:

Gender:

Species:

Affiliation: [Sin or Virtue]

Embodiment: [of which sin or virtue]

Physical Appearance: [how they appear to look like by the main characters (Lutra, Serpent and Sharon) and others]

Personality:

Pact: [How the embodiment creates his/her pact with Lutra or Serpent, their terms & conditions as well as the appearance of the pact, such as maybe an accessory related to the sin/virtue. ]

Moves/Powers: [I'll leave this up to you, be as creative as you like! But please tell me how the move/power is like!]

Sin/Virtue Infusion: [A unique moveset based on either Sin or Virtue that Serpent or Lutra can gain respectively. Has a Level system of up to Lvl 3. Lvl 1 infusions are passive/offensive/defensive/supportive moves that are based on the sin/virtue used, Lvl 2s are powerful Area of Effects and two Lvl 3 (for convenience sake) is to allow Lutra or Serpent to take on an appearance similar to the respective Virtues or Sins or call them in their physical forms to fight along side. Again, this part is up to your imagination and please tell me how it is like! An example of an infusion could be Diligence Lvl 1: Divine Sword Aura (a supportive move that improves Lutra's Razor Shell attacks thanks to *insert Diligence Embodiment's name here*'s teachings). Oh,  
if there are any drawbacks, include them as well.]

Quotes:

Taunts:

Otherwise, it's still the same. Submit via only PMs.

PSS: I'll be putting this fic and 'Evolve and Survive' on haitus until the end of my exams, which ends at 9 October.

[StylishDescent logging out] 


	4. Chapter 3

StylishDescent: Finally, after two awful weeks of exams, I'm free! Free, I tell ya!  
Serpent: You are being overdramatic.  
StylishDescent: You're no fun. So who wants to go first for disclaimers?  
*crickets chirping*  
Serpent: *sighing* Fine, I'll do it. StylishDescent does not own pokemon, all the songs that will be sung and the OCs that are soon to come. He does, however, own this fanfic and his OCs. Wait a second, why do you put a 'Arc 1: The Calm Before The Storm' above the 'Chapter 3'?  
Sharon: Come to think of it, you did not put it in there for the prologue and chapters 1 and 2!  
Lutra: Yeah, what's up with that?  
StylishDescent: I figured that this fanfic might need a few arcs to show certain points of the story. This point, for example, is... you know what, I think I'll spoil it for our readers if I say it now. So yeah... Anyway, on to the chapter!

Arc 1: The Calm Before The Storm

Chapter 3: Underneath the Snake's Mask

Sharon's POV

A distinct sound of something dropping to the ground could be heard. I opened one of my eyes in confusion. Serpent was in front of me, his right hand glowing light blue, and the boulder that was headed towards me was now sliced into many little pieces. "And that's Perfect Slice for you." Serpent dusted his hands before he smirked. "How the hell did you get over there so fast?! And how the heck did you cut that boulder like that?!" Brutus and Sophia's eyes widened as they saw Serpent behind the sliced-and-diced boulder. Ignoring our opponents, Serpent turned around and controlled solar energy to melt the ice that surrounded me. Once the ice had fully melted, the Servine gave our two opponents a smirk before he replied, "That's for me to know and you guys to never find out."

"Serpent, your head is..." I pointed to his blood stained forehead and he nodded, "I know, but I'll be fine... mostly." I gasped as another Ice Beam was shot towards us. There was no way we are going to avoid that. The most shocking thing happened next: Serpent grabbed me by the shoulder, I heard what could be best described a slightly low hum and we... teleported? Our species aren't Psychic-types, then how did he do that? Anyway, he "teleported" us away from where we were standing before, now frozen, and to an area to the left of the frozen spot. I swear everyone inside and outside the VR except Serpent gaped in shock as we all saw that happening. Snapping out of my shock, I whispered to my tag team partner, "Can you use another Solar Beam?"

He had a quizzical look, but he nodded regardless. "Yes, but given the area we are in now, I need about ten seconds to charge. You see that crack over there? *points to ceiling* I need you to fire an Energy Ball to bring out more light, then I could do it almost instantaneously. I know they are going to attack us while you are charging, so time for a little trick up my sleeve. Argh... my head..." Serpent managed to tell me this much before he closed his eyes in pain. Blood dripped from his forehead onto the floor. Better do it quick then. I channeled Grass-type energy into a concentrated mass and aimed at the ceiling. Brutus tried to shoulder-charge us when I was about to fire, only for him to meet with a devilish Glare from Serpent.

The Superpower pokemon stood rooted to the ground, paralysed in fear due to the effect of Serpent's Glare. That well-timed move was enough for me to take a shot at the ceiling's crack. At the same time, Serpent "teleported" us once again as soon as he noticed another Ice Beam heading straight for us, angering Sophia as she shouted profanties at what she called my partner's "coward tactics". In his defence though, he was just making use of his arsenal of unique moves. Serpent paid no heed to her colorful language as he stared at the explosion where the crack of the roof was. Large chunks of rock fell to the ground. Now, instead of a crack, a large hole poured light into the battlefield. A smirk was on Serpent's face as he felt light energy entering his photosynthetic tail, the strong sunlight increasing his Solar Beam charge rate and healing him as Synthesis took place. His head wound slowly closed as he recovered.

By then, Brutus managed to resist the paralysis effect of Glare and roared in anger. "Why don't you just give up!" That annoyed me to no end. Does he think that we're that dumb? "Shut up!" I shouted as I shot a dark purple liquid that struck the Fighting-type in the face. A purple "blush" on his face signified him being badly poisoned by my Toxic. "Try as you might to convince me, I'll never give up!" Brutus' eyes narrowed as he gave me the finger, but the poison's toll forced him to fall onto his knees, vomiting. "Good job," Serpent complimented me as we retreated backwards. "Chipping away at his health, and further weakening their brute force. Killing two Pidgeys with one stone."

"Get ready," I told Serpent, "once I say so, fire a Solar Beam at where I point to." He nodded and absorbed light energy into his leaf-like tail as I fired another Energy Ball at Sophia. The Lopunny responded with an Ice Beam attack, resulting in the same effect. A glance to my side and I noticed a blurred figure heading towards us at high speeds. "Now!" I pointed to the blurred figure and closed my eyes, a bright beam of light shot itself from Serpent's mouth. "Dammit!" Sophia cursed as she stopped herself, closing her eyes from the glaring light. I gave Serpent a nod, which he returned with his own. Time to finish this.

_'Combined Attack: Beautiful Destruction!'_

Serpent used Vine Whip to grab Sophia by the legs and slam her into the ground, eliciting a scream of pain and another one of terror as she felt herself being spun at great speeds. At the same time, I used Calm Mind to increase my Special Attack. As soon as I saw the Lopunny being tossed into the air, I jumped to follow her before slamming her down with my own Vine Whip. The body rebounded slightly as it struck the floor. Landing behind her, Serpent and I started smirking as we fired our long range attacks, both shouting out respectively:

Me: Checkmate!

Serpent: Jackpot!

The Energy Ball was the first to come into contact with the soon-to-be-dead Normal-type and sent her flying into the rocks from the cave's roof. The Energy Ball did not explode as a more concentrated mass of Grass-type energy was used to form and maintain the move's shape, in turn giving it more time to remain in its current shape. My partner's Solar Beam struck the Energy Ball as Sophia tried to push her way out of the Energy Ball and the combined attack detonated in a devastatingly beautiful display of light and grass energy "fireworks". A mostly damaged corpse of Spohia was left before blue light consumed it. A mechanical voice boomed out "Sophia defeated". One down, one more to go. We turned our attention to a still badly poisoned Brutus, who was struggling to stand up straight as the poison took its toll. A Leer from me, and his defenses fell.

"Let's finish this!"

"Right!"

Serpent spun at high speeds like a top and a larger than normal Leaf Tornado was formed. Brutus turned tail in terror, but the tornado's suction was too strong for the Fighting-type to retreat away from and soon was pulled into the vortex. The Superpower pokemon screamed in both fear and pain as the leaves in the vortex shredded him continuously. As soon as Serpent stopped his Leaf Tornado, an Energy Ball, courtesy of me, struck him in the chest and sent him higher into the air. Following the injured Brutus into the air, we dove downwards at speeds so high, that we were practically blurs. White streaks surrounded our bodies as we got closer and closer to the Machoke, his eyes still wide in terror.

_'Combined Attack: Death from Above!'_

We slammed the falling pokemon in the chest, the resultant force sending him faster to the ground and in turn, a greater impact. The ground around Brutus' body cracked when the body made contact with it, blood leaking out of the corpse's mouth before it disappeared into the same blue light. The same mechanical voice from before announced, "Brutus defeated. Winners: Serpent and Sharon." High-fiving each other, we walked out of the portal that emerged in front of us. As we stepped out, I had to ask a question.

"How the heck did you teleport us anyway?" A light smile was on his face as he simply told me, "One of the many imperfect moves that I was... trying to develop... but not named. It's, in a way, a homage to my mother's personal favourite teleportation technique." Now I'm curious. "Imperfect? What do you mean by that? You executed it perfectly!"

"Heh, trust me. There might be dangers or blind spots that I have not figured out yet. And that time I used was one of the few times it properly succeeded in closing in from a large distance. Normally it has about a two-three metre range. That time was about a ten metre." I nodded as we found Lutra and his partner, who had a weary smile on their faces each. "Looks like you won your first tag-team, congratulations Sharon." Serpent congratulated me and I responded with a "thanks".

"C'mon you two, let's head to Music Class!" Lutra told us as he bid his partner farewell. After we changed back into our clothes and ignoring the envious looks of the girls, ESPECIALLY Sophia, and the enraged glare of a humiliated Brutus, we walked towards the Music Room. For the first time, I've seen Serpent in a much better mood. Instead of having a indifferent or upset look on his face, he had a more happy and almost excited one as he briskly walked entered the Music Room though we had about five minutes to spare. We followed suit and soon came to meet with a large space with shelves of different instruments and the same Serperior from before. What I didn't expect was the twins' greeting to her.

"Hey mom!"

"Hello Mother!"

I stood there stunned as the two brothers went up to the Serperior and she returned with her greeting. "Hello, you two. How was your day, my dears?"

"Good, aside from the usual insults thrown to me here and there, getting a detention from Ms Dew for whatever reason I don't know myself and a little beaten to unconsciousness by Brutus and two others, the day is okay at best." The Servine brother simply told her as she looked at him in shock.

"Wait, you were hurt?!" The Serperior looked at her elder son in worry as she examined him for any sign of injury. "Don't worry Mother, I'm okay. Worse than normal, but nothing much to worry about.  
I've gotten revenge on Brutus in Battle Class today. And you have a new student, Sharon." Her elder son reassured her before pointing to me. The Serperior turned to face me with a warm smile on her face. "Oh, it's you again young Servine. How is your day today?" Serpent and Lutra looked at each other confused, before Lutra asked, "You met her before, mom?"

"Yes, in the cafeteria. She was being threatened by a group of girls so I stepped in."

"That explains a lot." Lutra muttered out.

"Yeah, I must have left that one out. And I'm good Mrs..." I answered the Serperior's question from earlier, but I realised that I did not know what to call her by. "It's Mrs Credo, but you can just call me Silva, like all the other students do, Sharon." Silva smiled as she turned to look at the clock, the time now read 2.28, and we took this as a sign to go to our seats. "And Serpent," Silva told the Servine, "I'll talk some sense to Ms Dew about the detention." A nod was Serpent's answer. Again, as with the other classes, we took the seats at the back. As soon as the minute hand hit the thirty minute mark, students poured in to fill the seats. I winced as I noticed a certain Lopunny walking in with her posse. After the roll call, Silva smiled as she announced the lesson plan for today, and it's not something that I'm looking forward to.

"Class, today you'll going to be singing a song each and I want you to tell the class what the song you sang means to you. You can either sing with or without instrumentals. Good luck!" I felt cold sweat cascading down my face as I thought frantically about what songs I knew. Sophia and her posse noticed this and snickered at me. I wanted to give them a death glare, but I needed to think of something, and fast! Serpent must have noticed my anxiety, for he told me, "Calm down, think of one song that you can best relate to." A deep breath later, and I took in his advice. 'A song which I can relate to? Maybe I do have one...'

"Alright, shall we begin?" Silva took the silence brought by the class as a yes and she asked, "Who wants to be the one who goes first?" Lutra, being the energetic person he is, raised his hand first. His mother motioned for him to come to the front and he told Serpent to follow him. Cheers erupted from the class, probably excited to watch Lutra perform, though almost everyone glared at the elder twin. Not that he was bothered about it. A grin was on both their faces as Serpent took his place at the drum set and Lutra himself had an electric guitar. "So, little brother, what song are you going to play?"

"Let's rock the class with "Rules of Nature". Mind if you help me with some lyrics and give me a start?" A smirk was all Lutra need to know that Serpent's answer was a yes. The elder started hitting the drum sticks together three times to signal the start, Lutra started the tune by strumming his guitar and Serpent started drumming, both of them with a fast beat to the song. With a grin, Lutra started.

Lutra [(...) are sung by Serpent]:

_The time has come to an end_

_Yeah- This is what nature planned_

_Being tracked by a starving beast_

_Looking for its daily feast_

_A predator on the verge of death_

_Close to its last breath_

_Getting close to its last breath!_

_(Rules Of Nature)_

_And they run when the sun comes up_

_With their lives on the line (Alive!)_

_For a while (No choice!)_

_Gotta follow the laws of the wild (Alive!)_

_With their lives on the line (No choice!)_

_Out here only the strong survive_

_What's done is done_

_Survived to see another day_

_The dance of life_

_The predator and the agile prey_

_There's no guarantee _

_Of which one will succeed_

_ Strong or weak!_

_Rules of Nature _

_Rules of Nature!_

The Dewott ended the song with a standing ovation from the class, almost all the girls screaming his name and shouting "Encore!". "Time for me to literally face the music, so how about I explain my song." Lutra took a deep breath before he started. "This song basically has the theme of the strongest survive in the wild, but mixed in with today's society. It actually shows that force is not always the key to winning. Thank you all very much." That earned him an applause from the class and Silva. "Alright bro, let's see what you got." Instead of the cheer that was given to the younger brother, mostly groans and jeers came instead. Lutra, the twins' mother and I weren't part of those who jeered. Serpent heed them no mind as the twins switched their places.

"Lutra, let's go with the top half of "Shall Never Surrender". And help me with some parts as well." Giving his elder brother a thumbs up, Lutra twirled the drum sticks and gave the same signal. Both brothers started their instruments in a similar energetic manner as the the first song.

Serpent [(...) are sung by Lutra]:

_The time has come and so have I _

_I'll laugh last, 'cause you came to die._

_The damage done, the pain subsides_

_ And I can see the fear clear when I look in your eye._

_I'll never kneel and I'll never rest,_  
_(Never Rest)_  
_You can tear the heart from my chest._  
_(My Chest)_  
_I'll make you see what I do best,_  
_I'll succeed as you breathe your very last breath._

_Now I know how the angel fell._  
_(Just kneel)_  
_I know the tale and I know it too well._  
_(Just bow)_  
_I'll make you wish you had a soul to sell._  
_(Soul to sell)_  
_When I strike you down and send you straight to hell._

_My army comes from deep within,_  
_Beneath my soul beneath my skin._  
_As you're ending, I'm about to begin._  
_My strength is pain, and I will never give in._

_I'll tell you now I'm the one to survive._  
_You'll never break my faith or my stride._  
_I'll have you choke on your own demise._  
_I make the angel scream, and the devil cry._

Everyone stared in surprise as Serpent finished the last lyric. It had... the best term would be "so much emotion(?)". Like Serpent's singing his heart out. Small claps came from me, Lutra and Silva. Looking at the class, he told us what he feels his song means. "This song actually has another half for it to be completed, but I'll stop here for my own reasons. Don't ask. To me, it's... a representation of a certain someone's life. The first meaning of this song would be a person who had suffered a lot throughout his life and now wants those who hurt him before to suffer pain similar or worse than he had. The second meaning has a hint of unwavering resilience: whatever pain he suffers, he will endure it all, never abandoning his beliefs and following his path even if that pain would kill him."

Silence filled the room as the twins returned their instruments and headed back to their seats. A certain someone's life? Whose life did he mean by that? Could it be...? "Okay... who wants to go next?" Silva broke the silence. No one raised up their hand. 'Better deal with this quick.' I put up my hand and Silva motioned me to come up front. Nervously, I took the violin that was among the instruments in the shelves and walked to the centre. Sophia whispered what I believe are cruel words to her friends and the lot snickered. "Don't mind them," was the message given to me by the music teacher as she gave me a comforting smile. With a deep breath, I started playing the violin. I happen to notice both Silva's and Serpent's heads perk up as I sung the lyrics of my song.

Sharon:

_Listen to my voice calling you,_  
_Pulling you out of darkness._  
_Hear the devil's cry of sin,_  
_Always turn your back on him._

_With the wind you go,_  
_Still I dream of your spirit leading you back home._  
_I will give my gifts to you,_  
_Grow your garden, watch it bloom._

_The light in your eyes is an angel up high,_  
_Fighting to ease the shadow side._  
_Hearts will grow though having to bend,_  
_Leaving behind all things in the end._

_Listen to my voice calling you,_  
_Pulling you out of darkness._  
_Hear the devil's cry of sin,_  
_Always turn your back on him._

_On him..._  
_On him..._

I looked at the class, whose occupants were stunned. Claps came from one of the students in the class. Surprisingly, it was Serpent who clapped first, Lutra soon joined him, before the whole class gave me a standing ovation, save for Sophia and her gang of course. I bowed shyly as I explained my song to the class. "This song, "Out of Darkness", means that anyone can have a second chance in life, and I hope that whatever I can do within my power would help him/her to see and walk down the right path." With that, I got a round of applause from the class and headed back to my seat.

"Nice job there Sharon, especially since it's your first time," Lutra complimented me as I got to my seat, which I thanked him for. "An angelic voice that fits such a beautiful song, literally music to my ears," Serpent added. I blushed slightly when I heard that. Did he really mean it? "Big bro, are you actually flirting? Damn, if I knew you would go this far, I would have recorded it down!" Lutra teased the Servine, who blushed a lot harder than I did. His face had so dark a shade of pink, that if you did not know how a shiny Servine looked like, you could mistake him for one. "W-w-what? Lutra, I... I'm just complimenting her!"

"Like hell you are, that just answered my question to you earlier. And you're definitely flirting~"

"No, I wasn't."

"Yes, you were."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"No."

"Yes... wait, no! Argh!" Serpent covered his face with his hands. "I wonder how the freakin' hell do I tolerate you..."

Serpent's POV

'Damn it to all the hells in the universe! What was I thinking?! Why the fuck did I even say that for? Angelic voice? I want to compliment her, but that's just over the freaking top! Am I really that attracted to her? If that's the case, I really have to ask father for girl advic- no, no, no! What the hell's wrong with me?! I'm not, I repeat, I'm NOT attracted to Sharon! Argh... these stupid teenager hormones...' I mentally cursed and berated myself as I completely ignored the other students' songs. 'Seriously though, if I'm, touch wood, really attracted to her, I would have lost my chance already.'

The class seemed to drag on forever, and despite it being my favourite class, it was torture in its own right since I have to hold that "guilt" of wrong choice of words if that's the correct term for it. As soon as the bell rang, I made sure everyone was out of the class before apologizing to Sharon about the "compliment" I gave earlier. "Sorry about that comment, I wasn't thinking straight and please don't take it as me flir-" The female Servine stopped me, and smiled. "It's one of the sweetest things that anyone had said to me. And don't worry, I don't take that as flirting." A sigh of relief came out of my mouth as I noticed Lutra coming along with mother to leave the school. "C'mon big bro, we're wasting daylight!" Giving him a thumbs up, I carried my bag and followed them out of school.

"Oh Sharon, I didn't know you are heading this route too." I froze when I heard Mother say that. I turned and saw that she was right, Sharon is heading the same route as us. Damn my luck. Oh Arceus Almighty, why do you also want to torment a poor soul like me? Haven't I gone through enough for the past 15-16 years? And what have I done in my past life to deserve this, if I even had one. Apparently, our God dictates that I should suffer more. "Yup, what a coincidence, huh?" I tried to not to show my uneasiness with some success. I am thankful that Sharon and Lutra did not notice, but I was sure Mother would have taken notice of it and question me later. "Yeah... what a coincidence."

A ten minute walk later, and surprise, surprise... it so happens that Sharon's home was right BESIDE ours. I swear, Arceus must be planning this out for me. Standing in front of our home were our father, three Serperior and a Snivy. Two of the Serperior and the Snivy were female. "Dad, Mom, Ivy, Victor! I'm back!" Sharon greeted her family. "Hey little sis!" The younger female Serperior, whom I assume to be Ivy, smiled as she asked, "How was your day?"

"Similar, yet different compared to when we were back in Unova."

As her family was talking about today's events, we greeted our father in our usual way, Lutra in a casual manner and me in a more formal one. Yes, we like to greet people in different manners, so what? "So how was your day today, you two?" Lutra grinned and replied, "Good, good. Mostly same as usual, but today's a bit different from the others. For one, we have a new student, and let me guess, she's our neighbour?" Oh Arceus, Father please say no, please say... "Seems like she's part of the family I talked to earlier, so yes, you're right." Dammit. "Continuing on, another win in Battle Class and today's Music was really good; Sung one of our favourite songs each and explained what we felt the meaning was. The most interesting thing today, Serpent got a c-"

"And I got my revenge for getting beaten the heck out of today. You don't need to elaborate any further little brother." I interrupted my brother at the last moment, just enough to stop him from saying 'crush on Sharon' which was kind of true, but NOT enough not to pique my parents' curiosity. "Lutra, what were you about to say before Serpent interrupted, and Serpent, don't interrupt your brother." My father chided me before I could say, "But, but..." I felt so hapless, and it's the second time today. Dammit all to hell! "As I was saying," Lutra winked at me before he continued loud enough for only our family to hear and I shot him a death glare, as pointless as it would have been. "Take this as a little revenge for the rude awakening today. Serpent's got a crush on the new girl and he was flirting~"

"N-n-no... I don't!" I felt my cheeks heat up and I tried denying it. Obviously it did NOT convince my parents and I do believe they grinned. Oh Arceus, why me? "DAMN YOU LUTRA!" I cursed as I chased after my younger twin into the house, fury in my eyes and his bloody body the only thing in my mind. I'm never going to hear the end of it for a few, scratch that, many years by my family, and there's NO FREAKING WAY Lutra's going to get away scot-free for this! I didn't know this since I was having ideas of "how to torment my little brother until he begs me for forgiveness", but I had tears running down my face for the first time in years.

Silva's POV

Damn, of both the twins, I would expect Lutra to be the one who gets a crush first. But for Serpent to be the first? That's surely unusual. He did say that he would not even bother to have a single crush in his life. "I think our big boy's growing up." I grinned as my mate laughed lightly after he said that. "Yes, but you know he's going to kill Lutra as soon as he gets his hands on our little one right? He is pissed off." I told Aquazen that fact and he froze. He had totally forgotten about Serpent's temper. He may not be easily agitated unlike his Dewott brother, but Serpent can get really sadistic once he is really angry and this is one of the few times that that happens. "I... I think that I should go and stop him before someone goes into a coma or worse. You talk some more to our new neighbours." I told my mate as I slithered towards the house, the sounds of screams (from a certain twin) and the sound of something (or I hope not, someone) being slammed could be heard. I was surprised to see a still undamaged living room. I guess they are upstairs.

I headed up the stairs and found out that both of our twins' rooms were locked. Knocking at Lutra's door with my vine, I heard a whimper from Lutra, "Is... is he still in his room?" Yup, Serpent must have scared him really bad. "Don't worry Lutra, he's not here." Hesitantly, the now badly bruised Dewott opened his door, and after a quick glance for the elder twin, he motioned for me to enter. As soon as I was inside the Dewott's bedroom, which had blue coloured walls with red shells for designs, he shut the door and locked it.

"You do realise you clearly deserved it, and you're lucky that you aren't in a coma yet. You clearly know underneath his cold facade, Serpent is... emotionally fragile." I told my son and Lutra nodded while he took a bite from a Sitrus Berry to heal himself (those things work really fast). "Yeah, didn't know and expect that he would react like that. Just to let you know, while he was beating the living crap out of me, I saw him crying. Yes, I'm serious, he was crying his eyes out." That got me worried. Serpent hardly cried save for his time as a baby Snivy. "After about one minute of beating me to a pulp with his Vine Whip, he ran up and slammed the door to his room. I dragged myself here and you know the rest."

Nodding my head, I left his room (which he shut and locked the door to said room again) and knocked onto Serpent's door. "Serpent, can I come in?" All I got was silence. A huff came from my mouth. If he's not going to make it easy, then so am I. "Serpent, I don't care how long it takes, I won't leave until you let me in." A defeated sigh came from the room and the door was unlocked with a 'click' sound. I went into Serpent's bedroom, his had walls that were green with blue snake designs, to see my elder son with his face covered by his hands. Knowing that he does not like anyone else see him in what he normally perceived as a "weak" state, I closed the door to his room and slithered towards the Servine, his sobbing could be heard. "Are you okay?" Serpent's face shot up, tears still streaming down his face as he shook his head.

"To be honest, I never thought that you would take it so hard. Lutra was teasing you right?"

"He... he was... in a way telling... the truth." He wiped the tears off as he admitted it.

"You really flirted with her?"

"Maybe I did, but it was unintentional. What do you think of this? "An angelic voice that fits such a beautiful song, literally music to my ears". Does that compliment of mine sound like a bit like flirting?"

"Probably." I admitted. If Serpent was the romantic type, that might have been a good pick-up line if I say so myself, not that I'm that into romance. "Do you like Sharon?"

A glimpse of a dark blush on his face could be seen as my Servine son turned his head away from me. That answered my question. "This is the second time I'm asked this question today. Lutra asked it during recess. I think... is it even alright to... you know... like someone like that?" I nodded and he continued. "I think I like her in the way she treats me like a normal pokemon, but I don't want to get high hopes..." Serpent paused there, almost as if he was contemplating whether he should go on. "I... I am... just afraid..."

"Afraid? Afraid of what?"

"You know how bad, and "bad" is the understatement of the millennium, this town treats me. I don't know why they hate me, and I don't care. But I just don't want to see... a reflection of that on a girl I might have a slight crush on... and..." He stopped there, and I knew that he did not want to go on, at least until he was in a better mood. Even then, I had an idea of what he was going to say. "Mother, just tell Father and Lutra NOT to press on or tell anyone else at all. I'll do it at my own pace. And... yeah, that's about it."

A nod from me and the Servine relaxed a little. Not for long though. Both of us tensed almost immediately and nearly shrieked in a girly manner when Aquazen barged into Serpent's bedroom. Arceus, when is that man going to learn any manners? We gave him a death glare each, a 'Mother-Son' glare if you will, my elder son having 'inherited' that from me, and Aquazen laughed sheepishly. "Sorry about that, why don't we go downstairs and meet the new neighbours? Well, I had, but that's not really important."

"Yeah... let's go. Can't keep the guests waiting now can we?" Serpent muttered out. As soon as the three of us left the room, Aquazen asked cheekily, "So, is he really interested in her?"

"Promise him that you would not to press on or tell anyone." I told the Samurott, but obviously he was getting the wrong message.

"Is he hiding something dirty?" That wasn't the best choice of words. The sound of a vine smacking something and a body crashing to the floor could be heard. And no, that's not my vine. "What the hell Father?! I'm not like that!" Serpent looked at his father in disbelief and largely horror before he whispered to his father the truth. "But to answer your question, I think I might have a slight interest in her, key words being 'might have' and 'slight'." Aquazen picked himself up and laughed lightly. "I was kidding about that son, I know you're not dirty-minded at all..." Serpent relaxed and sighed, only to have his eyes twitch a bit when Aquazen finished, "... except when you are thinking about a certain female Servin- argh!" The next thing my mate knew, he had a rather... uh... 'intimate' moment with the floor.

I shook my head.

'He clearly deserved and was completely asking for it.'

Serpent's POV (again)

After everyone got down into the living room (Lutra and Father had been warned), we sat at the sofa with Sharon's family, me sitting in between Mother and Sharon. We introduced each member of our respective families and we shook paws for Lutra and father and vines for the rest of us. Everyone seemed to notice my hesitance as I shook vines with Sharon's family. I wanted to mentally berate myself for that. Both Mr and Mrs Feuille (Sharon's parents) looked at me with concern, but thankfully did not comment about it. Everyone started talking with each other: Lutra and Victor about some new movie or game, Mother, Mrs Feuille and Ivy talking about fashion while looking through some of family photographs (the feminine voices saying "How cute!" when they saw me and my brother as pre-evolutionaries should give you some clue) and the like and I think Father and Mr Feuille about work. Not wanting to be left out, I started a conversation with Sharon, of all people.

"Sharon, you know that song you sang earlier? "Out of Darkness", was it?"

"Yes, what about it?"

"I think... I remember hearing that somewhere before... though it was fuzzy, lack for a better word, in my mind." Mother smiled as she nodded her head. "Ah...fond memories. You were a little Snivy when I first sung that to you Serpent. You often had nightmares as a child and that particular song always seem to calm you down each time you listened to it."

"I see. Oddly though, while the memories of you singing "Out of Darkness" are fuzzy, I can remember those nightmares almost too clearly." I involuntarily shook in a bit of fear as I remember having some of those nightmares coming back to haunt me night after night. Even until today. It's strange how some things can persist for so long. Worse thing is, they seemed to become even more vivid. Everything in my nightmares looked and felt so real these days. Too real for my liking. Everyone had their eyes trained on me, concerned. I hated to be sympathised, but I didn't show it. "But nevermind that, it's all in the past now." An obvious lie, but at least that kept everyone off me for now. Well, mostly everyone. Father and Mother had seen through the lie from the get-go. But they did not press it, until we are the only ones in the house.

"Serpent, can I ask you a question?" I looked at the female Servine with a small smile. "Shoot."

"Aside from playing and listening to music, do you have any other hobbies?"

"Uh... yeah... sparring with my family, keeping my electric guitar in pristine condition, playing poker, chess and meditating."

"Didn't know you meditate too."

"Uh... yeah... you too?" Sharon nodded. I am starting to find this talk getting awkward. Do we have quite a bit in common? "It's a habit now, I meditate twice a day. The first for 30 minutes from 5.30 am. Why I do it so early? I prefer silence over noise and it's usually very quiet around that time. The second one is very soon, about 4 pm to 5 pm." I looked over to Lutra and he was playing Solitaire with Victor, some poker cards (where did he get a deck from? I don't remember him taking one down) placed in columns. Lutra had an annoyed look trying to figure out the next move. Victor laughed lightly as he pointed at a possible move. A lightbulb lighted itself in my head. Time for revenge, poker style. "Little brother."

"Hmm?"

"A game of poker?"

"I don't see why not. Dad, you wanna come play a game with us?" Father nodded his head. He always have a soft spot for us; he would almost never say no to us. And that the fact that if he doesn't often involved us throwing daggers at him, metaphorically and literally. And that is never a good thing, to him and Mother. Luckily, we do not do that anymore. Passing the deck of cards to Sharon, she started shuffling them. A cheeky grin grew onto my Dewott brother's face, and he asked, "Bet?"

Too bad for him (and sometimes me), I never back down from a bet. So does Father. Mother shook her head and muttered, "Boys will always be boys." The Feuille family laughed at that comment. That rung true for us. "Okay, 1000 Arcana (A/N: I know, I used it for Evolve and Survive. Just humor me okay?) each for the losers." Sharon passed each of us four face-up cards, Father groaning as he saw his hand had nothing he could play out, not even a "Three-of-a-kind". He had horrible luck, even in a simple coin toss. I'll tell you what that was all about, but that's a story for another time. Brother had these cards: Ace of Hearts, Jack of Hearts, Queen of Hearts and Ten of Hearts, all red.

I had Jack of Spades, Queen of Spades, Ten of Spades and King of Spades, all black. The only thing was certain, either or both of us could get a royal straight flush. Sharon passed last cards face down. "So, it's a showdown. May the best 'mon win." I looked at my brother with a challenging smirk, and he returned his own. Flipping his card face up, Lutra revealed his to be the red King of Hearts. A royal straight flush. Father cursed under his breath when he flipped his card. "Nothing." And for me? I contemplated my choices: Out, I lose. In, I check and if it's not a black Ace of Spades, I lose. Like picking my own poison. What to do, what to do... Just have to trust my next card.

I held my breath as I slowly flipped my next card face up and the other two males groaned. Looks like my gamble paid off, an Ace of Spades. And a black one as well. "Royal straight flush. Lutra, when two players have the same hand, Spades wins."

"Dammit." Lutra and our father cursed at the same time as I took down a note, both physically on a piece of paper and mentally, of their side of the ante. 2000 Arcana for me. "Let's see now," I flicked my forked tongue, "Bring over last week's rounds, add the three from this week and... yeah, that's my 582nd win, as of today." Everyone gaped at me. "What?"

"How do you keep track of all that?" Ivy asked and I shrugged. "I don't know. Just the "calculating" or "impeccable memory" part of who I am I guess." Taking a look at the living room clock, now read 3.48 pm, I gave my family a knowing nod. "I'll be upstairs if you need me." Sharon's family looked at me oddly as I stood up to take my leave. Heading upstairs into my room, I closed my door to my room and took out my meditating mat, a blue coloured mat with white snake designs on it. Lutra had his red one with white shell designs, but since he couldn't stay still for a long time during the meditation session, passed me his for he did not need it.

Taking off my hoodie, folding it neatly and placing it on my bed, I sat cross-legged on my mat, wincing at the sight of my scar-ridden arms, most of them still there despite the passing of two years. One of the many reasons I kept wearing my favourite long sleeved hoodie and one of the two main reasons why I meditate. Aside from getting mentally and spiritually prepared for another day, meditating had been a distraction to keep myself from inflicting self-injuries. When I was 13 (at that time, I had just evolved), the pain of being treated badly by the citizens of Purehaven was so great, the naive me resorted to cutting my arm with a pen knife deeply (but not so deeply to the point I might lose too much blood of course) in an attempt to "bleed out" the pain. The pain of the cuts were there, but I felt relieved after each cut. I did not want anyone to know about this, so I tried to hide my wounds by wearing long sleeved shirts, and it did work for the first year. But Lutra accidentally found that out when he stepped into my room to ask me about some homework and told Father and Mother about it. They were understandably shocked from the news.

To say that I was ashamed is an extreme understatement. I had been caught red-handed and from the looks on my parents' faces, it was clear that what I was doing was wrong. I was afraid at that time, afraid that they would hate me like the rest of the town or at least are disappointed with their elder son for doing something so stupid. To my surprise and relief, they did not do either. They comforted me, saying that it was understandable that I would do that kind of thing in my state of mind then and made me promise not to resort to self-mutilation or any other form of self-injury. In order to take my mind off any of such possible ideas, Father suggested that I go join him in meditating to help clear those negative thoughts in my mind. The first few days were torturous at best, since I am active (though not as active as Lutra) but soon it became a hobby that I enjoyed.

But I think that is going too far with my private life. I closed my eyes and felt a wave of peace wash onto me as I started to relax and forget any problems I had, for example, today's brutalizing from the other students. I began humming the tune of one of my favourite songs which I felt suited for this course of action. Sure, meditating helped me to forget the latest pain and anger of my life that I had felt, yet it did not quell the ever raging inferno of hatred deep within my heart and soul from all those years of suffering. I opened my left eye and looked at the door as I heard a knock on said door. "Come in," I answered before I closed my eye again.

'Why do I have a feeling that I've made a terrible mistake?'

It was at that precise moment I realised I had indeed made a terrible mistake. My eyes snapped wide open as I thought, 'Curses! Why didn't I put my hoodie back on before I answered that?! If anyone else sees this, then...' My blood when cold as the sound of the door opening could be heard and I started trying to cover the scars on my arms with my hands even though I knew it was pointless. The sound of someone stepping in could be heard now. I mentally begged Arceus that it was hopefully Father, Mother or even Lutra who comes in, but given my luck, it was definitely not either of them. "Serpent, what happened to your arms?" My blood and body froze as I turned to look at the source of the voice, my eyes wide and my heart beating rapidly.

StylishDescent: Woo-hoo! And that cliffhanger concludes chapter 3! I know, I've decided to put 'Arcs' to show a point in the series, and the appearances of the OCs are dependent on their bios. Speaking of OCs, I've gotten a number of them and I'll put their bios along with the main characters'. Surprisingly though, there are more contributing to 'Virtues' than there are to 'Sins', I wonder why? Anyway, the Virtues of Kindness, Forgiveness and Temperance and the Sins of Wrath and Pride are taken. Those that are not taken are in my profile. I'll update the list each time I get a new OC. OC form is on chapter 2. The song 'Rules of Nature' is from Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance, while the songs 'Shall Never Surrender' and 'Out of Darkness' are from Devil May Cry 4. Check the songs out if you want! So, until next time...

Everyone: See ya!

The OCs

Main Characters:

Name: Lutra Credo

Gender: Male

Species: Dewott

Affiliation: Virtue

Embodiment: Champion of Virtue (Lutra's and Serpent's cases are unique)

Physical Appearance: Lutra appears to have an average Dewott's height and appearance, and is often seen wearing a usually unzipped light blue hoodie with a plain crimson T-shirt complete with a pair of dark blue long pants and combat boots. The dark blue fur of his body is not covered by his long pants so that he can draw out his scalchops with relative ease. An amulet given to him on his 16th birthday, which has a ruby gem and is mostly wrought in gold, is worn around his neck. His and Serpent's names are carved onto the back of his amulet in light blue and grass green respectively.

Moves/Powers:  
Moves:  
Razor Shell (mystic blue energy engulf his scalchops and blades are formed. Lutra dual wields his scalchops and slashes his opponents powerfully)  
Water Pulse (fires a ball of water that surrounds the target that it hits before swirling and exploding, causing damage to the target)  
Swords Dance (Usually used in conjunction with Razor Shell, the blades glow a shade of purple and sharpens, increasing damage dealt)  
Ice Beam (fires a light blue lightning-like beam of cold energy to freeze enemies)  
Surf (summons a tigerwave that Lutra rides on before crashing into his foes)  
Aerial Ace (jumps upward into the air before coming downwards towards his foe at high speeds, taking out a scalchop to form a Razor Shell and cuts the foe powerfully using the momenteum)  
Unique Powers:  
Virtue Infusion (uses the power of virtues to fight)  
Swiftsoul Style (a set of moves that are based on evasion)  
SS: Swift Rush (unleashing a burst of speed, Lutra can dodge attacks at a greater rate, his Swift Rush can be used up to three times continuously)  
SS: Comet Dash (Creates a vertical "platform" of water that he pushes himself from while in mid-air, propelling himself forward and avoiding damage)  
SS: Liquifying Recovery (when knocked off balance in the air, his body becomes water that reforms back into him in a safe position)  
Imperial Defence Style (A duo of moves that are used for defence and retaliation)  
IDS: Imperial Guard (under his father's teachings, he can guard bare-handed to take less damage. However, his normal guarding can be broken under successful, powerful attacks. If he guards just as the attack is about to hit him, which is known as Imperial Guarding, no damage is taken. Imperial Guarding will never be broken by attacks. Imperial Energy is stored in Lutra each time he guards an attack, more so if he Imperial Guards)  
IDS: Imperial Impact (Lutra sends a fast bare-handed attack, Impact, that uses up all Imperial Energy, dealing a lot of damage. If he retaliates just as he is about to be hit, a more significantly more powerful attack is used, known as Imperial Impact)  
Deadly-Blade Style (a set of moves that increases his melee fighting efficiency)  
DBS: Extreme Mastery (Lutra can use just about any melee weapon like an expert within moments of holding onto them)  
DBS: Shockwave (controls his energy into his scalchops and fires a deadly wave of said energy that propels enemies into the air. He can increase the power of the shockwave by charging even more energy or fire two more shockwaves into his opponents by swinging his scalchops one by one)  
DBS: Turbulence Dance (Using his scalchops, he "dances" by attacking his opponents rapidly using different moves, before Shockwaving them into the air and swings both his Razor Shell infused scalchops in a baseball bat fashion)  
Max-Range Style (a set of moves that maximizes his abilities in long ranged attacks)  
MRS: Rapid-freeze (fires Ice Beams in a rapid-fire manner)  
MRS: Burst Pulse (fires a Water Pulse that breaks into many smaller ones, each of the smaller ones doing equal damage as one normal Water Pulse)  
MRS: Ice Snipe (time itself appear to slow as Lutra takes precise aim, and he has something like a 'zoom in' state during aiming. He fires a very accurate Ice Beam that can hit very far targets, have a higher freeze rate and does even more damage)  
MRS: Pulse Mirror Shot (fires Water Pulses that work as mirrors, before an Ice Beam is fired and reflects off the mirror-like Water Pulses onto the enemy)

Personality: Lutra is a fun-loving, cheerful and loyal individual who can also be sarcastic when he feels like it. He values family and friends over anything else and he is close to his family and friends, more so to his elder twin Serpent and one of his true friends Sharon, and will do anything if it meant protecting them. He can be forgiving towards people who do not commit heinous crimes,often let bygones be bygones in respond to them so long as they are willing to repent for their sins. However, he gets agitated and very hot tempered if anyone insults his friends and family or sees anyone injuring those who cannot protect themselves. When he needs to, Lutra becomes more serious. He also has a naturally strong sense of justice and morality.

Quotes:  
Jackpot!  
Done and done!  
I'm Lutra, how are ya?  
If Serpent can do it, I can do better!

Taunts:  
Ya scared?  
Let's rock, baby!  
Come and get me!  
Is that it?

Name: Serpent Credo

Gender: Male

Species: Servine

Affiliation: Sin

Embodiment: Champion of Sin/ Corruptor

Physical Appearance: Serpent looks like the average Servine, though he is slightly taller than average one, but one thing that anyone can distinguish him from the rest is a interlocking moon and star mark on his neck: the symbol of the former Corruptor, basically a curse mark. He is commonly seen wearing his favourite long sleeved grass green hoodie (usually unzipped), a blue shirt with white snake designs underneath, matching long pants and a pair of black sneakers. Underneath his sleeves are scar-ridden arms. The scars were there as he resorted to self-mutilation when he was 13 due to the immense emotional pain from being treated unfairly. He also wears an amulet that is largely similar to his brother's, only that it has a blue sapphire gem and is wrought in silver.

Moves/Powers:  
Moves:  
Cut/Leaf Blade (uses the move to slice opponents or projectiles with ease)  
Solar Beam (fires a concentrated shot of light or in rapid-fire)  
Leaf Tornado (spins like a top, and damages any enemy caught in the vortex of leaves)  
Aerial Ace (jumps into the air and dives downwards, a white streak of light covers him and he strikes his enemies with great force) Vine Whip (used to pull his opponents towards him or vice versa, and can be used as a whip itself)  
Glare (gives his foes a devilish Glare that paralyses them)  
Unique Powers:  
Grass Devil Style in Arcs 1 and 2, Dark Angel Style in Arcs 3 and above (using his still developing style, Serpent can unleash moves that he himself only know)  
GDS: Perfect Slice/DAS: Judgement Slash (cuts an enemy or projectile with either Cut or Leaf Blade cleanly into pieces, his version of one of his father's moves)  
GDS/DAS: Soul Trick (signaled by a low hum, Serpent teleports himself anywhere up to 10 metres, his version of one of his mother's moves)  
GDS: Sanctus Blades/DAS: Nox-Lux Blades (creates blades of light [for Nox-Lux Blades, they are blades of darkness and light] that first appear spinning around Serpent in a formation known as Spiral Blades. They can either point at an opponent and fire one by one in Vengeance Blade formation, or rearrange themselves around the foe and following them before impaling them one by one in another formation, Lost Light)  
GDS/DAS: Leaf Blade Materialisation (creates a green bladed katana with a dark blue scabbard that has snake designs on. Both can be used as weapons)  
Corruptor Style (taps into his dormant cursed powers)  
CS: Corruptor Trigger (Unleashes his dormant Corruptor power, damaging nearby foes with the shockwave that comes when he uses it and instantly activates Corrupted Cloak. Each of his attacks now seem to have a spectral 'doppelganger', meaning that there would be two slashes instead, so twice the damage dealt)  
CS: Corrupted Cloak(surrounds himself with a green with dark blue outlined aura in the shape of a cloak that withstands most forms of damage)  
CS: Corrupted Buster (grappling an opponent with spectral hands, he performs feats of unimaginable strength using his Corruptor power)  
CS: Evil Fortune (Under Corruptor Trigger and using his katana, Serpent performs rapid slashes on an enemy while summoning the Nox-Lux Blades above said enemy. Finishing with a final slash that causes him to turn away from the foe, he calls out "Rest in peace" before sheathing his katana, the Nox-Lux Blades impaling the enemy.)

Personality: Serpent is a sociopath, cold, calculating and at most times, sardonic towards a lot of people, save for his family and who he deems as true friends, due to his harsh treatment from the citizens of Purehaven. Underneath his cold facade is a very emotionally fragile pokemon who has, he quotes, gone through Hell and returned there thousands of times and the only people who have seen him break down from his emotions were his parents and younger twin. Despite all that, he is a family person and values family and friends above anything else, like his brother. He does not trust people easily due to his sociopathic nature, hence he is socially awkward most of the time. Like his brother, he can be sarcastic and taunts opponents coldly. Serpent has feelings for a female Servine named Sharon, but his fear of seeing the girl he might like end up hating him like the rest of the town means that it might be difficult to admit his feelings. Plus, you don't expect someone like Serpent to open up his feelings to anyone so easily (except you know who).

Quotes:  
Jackpot!  
You can never understand me... no one can, except me.  
I've been through Hell and back, plus returned there thousands of times, so don't you think that you have suffered badly.  
They call me a monster, a demon and whatever they can come up with, but who is really the demon? I let you decide...  
I never change, I'll hold onto my beliefs till the very end. And if you try to change me, let's just say... you don't want to know.

Taunts:  
Get ready...  
Don't get so cocky...  
What's wrong? Where's your motivation?  
Don't underestimate me...  
Now I'm motivated!

Name: Sharon Feuille

Gender: Female

Species: Servine

Affiliation: None

Embodiment: None

Physical Appearance: Stands slightly shorter than Serpent, Sharon looks like an average Servine who commonly wears a light green blouse with flora patterns, a blue denim skirt and a pair of cream coloured sneakers.

Moves/Powers:  
Energy Ball (fires a concentrated mass of grass-type energy at an opponent)  
Vine Whip (attacks gracefully in a crowd control method)  
Toxic (fires a purple liquid that badly poisons a foe)  
Leer (her eyes glow red and drops a foe's defense with the intimidating look)  
Aerial Ace (jumps into the air and dive downwards at high speeds. White streaks of light cover her and she strikes her enemies with great force)  
Calm Mind (a pink aura surrounds her, increasing her Special Attack and Special Defense)  
Unique Powers:  
Temporal Angelo Style (a set of moves that allows her to control time to a certain extent, seen in later arcs. All moves has a cooldown of thirty seconds, except End of Time which has a cooldown of three minutes)  
TAS: Stand Still (freezes time for up to ten seconds)  
TAS: Reverse (reverse the course of time up to 20 seconds ago)  
TAS: Accelerate (speed up the flow of time on her target, be it living or not. Ends after ten seconds)  
TAS: Slow Down (the flow of time on her target slows down, making them more suspicable to attacks. Ends after ten seconds)  
TAS: Tick Tock (a damage-over-time attack that causes a target to slowly deteriorate for ten seconds)  
TAS: End of Time (freezes the flow of time of a target before raining a torrent of temporal energy on it)

Personality: Sharon is a caring individual who will give good advice to her friends' problems or try to help her friends as and when they need help, but will not pry into others' problems unless it is really serious. She is also very patient as she can wait a long time for someone to open up (for example, Serpent). Sharon is also cool as a cucumber, well, most of the time, and she hardly gets mad at someone unless the poor sap pissed her off really bad. And that never ends up well for that person. Aside from that, she is also friendly and socialable to anyone, unless the person is the one who pissed her off, and treats friends like family. Sharon treasures her family since she is also a family person.

Quotes:  
Checkmate!  
Maybe if you...*gives advice*  
I won't pry into your problems, but sometimes it's best that you let it out, don't cha think?  
You are not a demon or a monster Serpent, and you will never be.

Taunts:  
Let's go, show me what you got!  
Don't underestimate this Servine, you hear me?  
Try as you might to convince me, I'll NEVER give up!

Virtues:

Name: Leon Soul

Gender: Male.

Species: Lucario.

Affiliation: [Sin or Virtue] Virtue .

Embodiment: [of which sin or virtue] Kindness

Physical Appearance: He looks like a normal Lucario but he wears a very beautiful golden scarf that his step mother made for him. when near Him he Radiates a positive Aura. ( He can hide his Aura if necessary.)

Pact: [How the embodiment creates his/her pact with Lutra or Serpent, their terms & conditions as well as the appearance of the pact, such as maybe an accessory related to the sin/virtue. ] This is a very simple pact. He must help anyone in need as long as the person deserves to be helped. The item to symbolize this pact is a red scarf. The scarf has many practical and special uses it is heat resistant so it can be used to grab or push really hot items, protect your hands so you can punch items without hurting yourself. It special use is that if put over your mouth it will give you fresh air for a until the scarf turns black.

Moves/Powers: [I'll leave this up to you, be as creative as you like! But please tell me how the move/power is like!]  
Moves: Helping Hand ( Works with allies to make a great combo attack.) Close Combat ( A very over powering move that leaves him wide open for a attack he is not prepared for it.) Aura Sphere ( Mid to long range move that homes on to the target. It is a concussion move but it has enough force to break through steel.) Protect ( Takes a hit for an ally and leaves the enemy open for a attack.) Force Palm( Slows down a enemies reaction time and allows for bigger combos.)  
Powers: Steel Mind ( Immune to all mind affecting moves.)  
Valor( endures status effects much better then others.)

Sin/Virtue Infusion: [A unique moveset based on either Sin or Virtue that Serpent or Lutra can gain respectively. Has a Level system of up to Lvl 3. Lvl 1 infusions are passive/offensive/defensive/supportive moves that are based on the sin/virtue used, Lvl 2s are powerful Area of Effects and two Lvl 3 (for convenience sake)  
lvl1 Aura Feedback ( Gives detailed analyses of all enemies within one mile.)  
Gifts of Charity ( Sacrifices some of his energy to help a someone get there strength back.) Bare your burden. ( Takes away the pain of a team mate but Leon receives half the damage.) Encouraging Wave. Gives all allies a moral boost. lvl2 Feedback Share.( lets everyone see what he sees so he doesn't have to tell everyone out loud,)  
Mind Mender( Allows all allies to focus and strengthens their combat ability. Downside has to standstill for a brief moment.)  
Nevermore. (Leon's inner song is unleashed giving himself a drastic boost in stats. if the opponent isn't defeated by the end of his song he will lose focus.) Quick Tag ( Takes place of a Ally and takes a hit for them.)  
lvl3 Aura Punishment( Is a very generous mid to close range move that uses Aura to strike multiple pressure points of all enemies within range causing them to be either knocked out, Paralyzed, or stunned. Downside all enemies must be under Aura Feedback.) Dark Impulse ( Loses himself in a fit rage and attacks all enemies with extreme speed and strength in Aura Feedback before turning back to normal.) Soul Tune ( four to eight people are connected with each other and a song is formed with each of their individual soul's. It increases everyone's abilities to insane levels. Everyone under the song will have perfect cooperation. If one person does not have courage or hope in there heart it will not work.  
Ultimate Price. This is a very dire move that can only be used if everyone is defeated. He revives everyone with full strength but he is put into shock and his life force will be drained.

Personality: In public or around strangers Leon will always do small kind gestures opening the door for someone, giving change to the poor, offering his assistance Etc. Around friends or people he knows Leon's kindness truly shows always being there for a friend in need, never letting someone feel left out or alone. He will support his friends. He will always give someone a chance to make up for their wrongs. ( Ever seen Trigun? Think of Leon like Vash.) Leon will never kill someone he will try his best to disable the opponent or knock them out.

History: He never knew his real family he was raised in a orphanage for five years as a Riolu. He was used for slave labor at the orphanage and after a few years he was one out of five kids left. Everyone was a bully to him beating him up for being positive. One day he was on a trip to the rich side of town to help the priest with donations ( Going around and taking the jars filled with money.) He was waiting outside when he sees a shady man across the street. A Galled came walking by Leon and gave him some money for the donations box. Leon then look across the street to see the man with a weapon. Without thinking Leon rushed and jumped in front of the Galled the shot hit Leon and went into his left shoulder. He was then hospitalized for months with frequent visits from the Galled and his wife Gardevoir. After Leon was released from the hospital he was adopted by the couple. He was now in a kind and caring family. He was raised with love and care he grew up to be a responsible Lucario and made friends with lots of people. He is in the same grade as Serpent but in higher classes.

Taunts/phrases I won't kill you but he/she will. After battle with low lvl grunts.  
Bullets don't hurt anymore. Beating someone who uses ranged attacks/ weapons Dear Arceus protect all those around me!. Using Protect in a very critical moment. Mother of Mew that's a big fellow. Big enemy appears.  
I will banish you to the realm of Giratina for all the harm you caused. When forced to kill.

SIDENOTE ( Galled and Gardevoir were targeted because Galled is a professional fighter and he was going to fight a prize fight for a lot of Poke/Money. As Leon was growing up he was taught and trained in a style that Galled called Paladin arts so Leon knows how to fight he just rather not.)

Name: Xavier Stevens

Gender: Male

Species: Flygon

Affiliation: Virtue

Embodiment: Forgiveness

Physical Appearance: Like a Flygon except his scales are snow white and the red trim is a sky blue color. He also wears a scarf of the same colors.

History: Xavier came from the cold northern mountains north of Johto. He didn't get the proper education and living while there so He moved to live in Lutra's neighborhood. When Forgiveness was cursed by the previous incarnation of Wrath to never accept apologies and never allow the new incarnation awaken as the new Angel of Forgiveness. He is given the legendary blade Wing of Tears when he is recognized as The Angel of Forgiveness.

Personality: He is a very happy and kind person and at first mistaken as Kindness. But because of his previous incarnation's curse, he can't accept apologies and lets it go to heart. He feels like he is a failure. Sometimes clumsy and quiet, he is picked on and seen as a crybaby. He is easily overwhelmed and cries from his emotional pain. He is seen with a frown on his quiet face whenever he is alone.

Pact: He and Lutra take a sip from a special chalice filled with sacred water to symbolize and create a link to Lutra and allow Xavier to become the Angel of Forgiveness. The Chalice is in Tower of Purity.

Moves:  
Dragon Slash: Slashes with his two handed sword infused with Dragon energy.  
C-C-Cold Breath: Breathes a 50 below 0 blizzard of frost. Has a cold recoil for Xavier though.  
Dragon Tail: Trips enemies up with his tail covered in Dragon energy.  
Fanmarang: Fires a diamond shaped tail fan in a bladed arc, which will return to his tail.  
Vertical Thrust: Jumps high into the air, then down thrusts his swords at comet speed into his enemies.  
Slash Storm: Slashes his sword so fast it creates a flurry of air slashes at enemies.  
Divebomb Comet: Flies, then dive bombs into enemies while covered in Dragon Energy.

Virtue Infusion: Forgiveness

Level 1 Forgiveness:  
Compassionate Slash: Attacks with a crescent cutter blade of energy fired at an enemy.  
Sympathy Shield: Blocks attacks with a barrier of pure sympathy.  
Blinding Breath: Breathes Light flames to deal much damage. Has same recoil as CCCB (c-c-Cold Breath)  
Soul Mirror: absorbs any Sin attack and uses it against its user with double strength.  
Kazapple: Imbue enemies with holy lightening to cause lots of Light damage.  
Pacify: attacks with light energy straight into the soul and may cause the Pacifist status, where an enemy becomes afraid of attacking.

Level 2 Forgiveness:  
Tears of Sorrow: Cries for a fallen friend with his heart and revives them.  
Altruis Rain: Calls rain that heals the soul and slowly heals anyone with Virtues and damages anyone with Sins.  
Heart Mend: Heals a friends broken heart and heals wounds deal to them.  
Anger Shatter: Purifies enemy anger with Forgiveness to lower attack power.  
Song of Salvation: Sings with his heart to heal all friends wounds.

Level 3 Forgiveness:  
Ascend: Becomes Mitra, The Angel of Forgiveness. (P.S. Mitra is a powerful dragon creature. He is now 7 feet tall and has white white scales and has blue glowing lines all over his body. His scarf becomes a elegant moon necklace glowing with blue light. He instead has six long diamond shaped wings with diamonds hanging off of them like earrings. His hands have his swords fused into the wrists and has long blue claws for fingers. His tail has diamond shaped spikes along it and has six diamond fans on on the end of it. His face has long feathers for hair, glowing blue eyes, and diamond shaped gills. stands on two feet.)  
Angelic Wing: Stabs enemies with his sharp huge wings to deal heavy damage.  
Wish for Pure Virtues: Can only be used in an absolute dire situation. Mitra kneels and prays with all his heart and soul. Which releases empowering energies that fully heal all friends and raise attack power. But, at the cost of being rendered unconscious.  
Freedom of Souls: Takes some light energy from all Virtue friends and forms a huge explosion of purity.  
Streaking Charge: Rushes into an enemy while cloaked in Forgiveness energy.  
Pillar of Effigies: Strikes enemies with a huge column of Forgiveness.

Quotes:  
"H-h-hello..."  
"Please, why can't you leave me alone?"  
"Why...why am so different from the other people..?"  
"All I've ever wanted was a true friend.."  
"I don't really care much about myself. Only my friends"  
"Hahaha wow!"  
"Hey, that's cool with me!"  
"I dunno?" (Shrugs)  
"I...I am sorry"  
"Listen; You have to Forgive and Forget. I will only kill you inside"  
"I'm...Forgiveness?"  
" I Forgive you...I forgive you with all my heart"  
"Please, Everyone, purify the Sins...Do it with all your heart and living soul!" (Says when using Wish for Pure Virtues)

Taunts:  
"I'll forgive you...by blinding your soul!"  
"I pity you Sins, you can't be forgiven easily."  
"Your time for sorries is up!"  
"I'll save your soul with Forgiveness!"  
"Oh c'mon! Its like im spoon feeding Forgiveness! It doesn't taste that bad!"  
"You!...Yooooooouuuu...uhhhhhh...suck?"

Name: Melodia

Gender: Female

Species: Milotic

Affiliation: [Sin or Virtue] Virtue

Embodiment: [of which sin or virtue] Temperance

Physical Appearance: like a normal Milotic but with silvery blue specks on her scales

Personality : cold and quiet to strangers and new people because of her inability to talk to people. but once you get to know her, she is cheerful and fun to be around, her dry humor and sarcasm can make you laugh. She may not look like it but she is very observant. She can tell if there's anything wrong and she is very understanding. She is quite easily annoyed.

Pact: Lutra gets surrounded by rings of water which makes him glow after getting absorbed by him. Melodia's terms are that Lutra must gain her control of water and that he always gives everyone a second chance to see their faults, virtues and their story, their pact is shown by the sparkling ice-encased-water pendent that hangs around Lutra's neck and over his heart.

Moves/Powers:  
Aqua raid - she collects water surrounding her and uses it to bombard her enemies like ice bombs,scalding water or sharp icicles. the water can also form ice armor that she uses to protect herself Hydro Restore - She absorbs the surrounding water to heal herself , she can also heal her friends this way - Tail - Her tail can gain a sheet of iron,dragon energy,water or ice that she uses to slam onto her enemies. Like she can jump and swing her tail hitting everything in a 4 meter radius Ice Rain - She shoots ice bullets out of her mouth at high speeds

Sin/Virtue Infusion: Temperance

Lvl 1: Mirror Heart Blade (a supportive move that amplifies Razor Shell's attack depending on the heart of the target, like a person with a very dark heart gives Lutra a massive powers up) [needs concentration and a sense of peace]  
Lvl 1: Ice Protect (a defensive move that forms a shield of ice that protects Lutra)  
Lvl 1: Reflective Mirror (a passive move that forms a mirror on Lutra's scalchop that shows the target's heart whether good or bad and whether they are lying) Lvl 1: Aqua Spike (a offensive move that makes water form spikes that shoot out nowhere)  
Lvl 2: Wave Storm (Lutra summons a huge wave and a cyclone onto his targets)  
Lvl 2: Icy Judgement (an ice ring of spikes surrounds each enemy's neck within a radius of 20m which can contract to injure or kill depending on user's will) [requires concentration and ability to sense presences]  
Lvl 2: Blood Control ( gives Lutra control over the water in blood to use it however he wishes in a radius of 15m) [Use only as a last resort as it requires a decent chunk of concentration and mental energy]  
Lvl 3: Melodious Tale (Lutra gains a tail and can swim faster, move faster,control water efficiently and is more flexible)  
Lvl 3: Call of the Heart (Melodia appears alongside Lutra after solidifying from water)

Quotes:  
Shut the hell up or pray to Arceus that I won't whip you too far...  
Depends... *shrugs*  
Everyone deserves a second chance, well, mostly everyone.

Taunts:  
"Come on, show me whatcha got!" "So I'll be nice, a quick death or an agonizing death?"  
"I control all water around here so your choice is to, live or die?"

Sins:

Name: Risk Altair

Gender: Male

Species: Grovyle

Affiliation: Sin

Embodiment: Wrath

Physical Appearance: He has the average body type of a grovyle, with some difference due to being imbued with Wrath. His eyes have turned a blood-red, and he is always seen wearing a black-red hoodie, black jeans and black, but blue lined sneakers. He also has a pair of retractable demon wings, which he doesn't like to utilise unless absolutely necessary.

Personality: Risk, after much practice, has learnt to control his raging powers, and has adopted a new personality since his 'Dark Ages'. He now is a sympathizing being, noticed when he consoles Serpent after he loses the fight. He can lose control at times, going all out in battle once he gets angry, but that doesn't happen often since he has learnt to control his emotions. Also, he is very protective of his friends, and can be fierce if they should be harmed.

Pact: Risk meets Serpent when he is frustrated upon losing a fight he should've won. Wrath overwhelming him, Risk appears and begins to console him, despite being the embodiment of wrath. Eventually, Risk decides that since he really doesn't have much to do, and he is longing for some action in this century, he creates a pact with Serpent. The conditions of the pact were that Serpent would use Wrath as his main attacking force, so as to quell Risk's longing for battle. The pact's symbol appears on Serpent's left arm, relatively close to his shoulder, in the form of demon wings bound to a sword of obsidian.

Moves/Powers: Infernal Blade: Risk imbues his sword with one of the five elements.  
IB: Ignis- Infuses the sword with fire.  
IB: Glacialis- Infuses the sword with ice.  
IB: Tempesta- Infuses the sword with wind.  
IB: Terra- Infuses the sword with earth IB: Fulgur- Infuses the sword with lightning.

Demon's Vengeance: Utilises Wrath to attack with his sword.  
DV: Revenge- Surrounds himself with an aura that returns any damage he takes for the time this skill is active by sevenfold, the drawback to using it, however, is that he will not be able to use Infernal Blade for a set time after the skill's time is up.  
DV: Execution- Attacks with a flurry of slashes at an incredible speed, able to attack single targets and multiple.  
DV: Swirling Rage- Sacrificing a portion of his energy, Risk releases dark energy bolts that swirl around in a set area, striking clean through any enemy they come across.  
DV: Sin of Ira- Tapping into the deepest pools of wrath's energy, he creates a gigantic storm that blasts the area to pieces.

Sin/Virtue Infusion: Lost Temperance: The wrath attribute set of skills that focus on the pact between Serpent and Risk.  
Level 1: Infinite Void- Imbues all of Serpent's attacks with the darkness attribute, and increases his attack power for every foe he brings down without limit.  
Level 2: Boundless Fury- Bringing on the outburst of wrath, Serpent dives into a field and completely devastates it, leaving a wake of destruction.  
Level 3: Asmodeus Finale- Taking on the form of pure rage, Serpent releases an infinite amount of hellfire strikes, turning the surrounding area and the people in it into nothing but a smoking husk of ashes. Chant: The hatred of all who exist have been gathered, the fires of hell engulf this world in chaos... Release the ultimate wrath, one that shall devour all who exist...  
Twin Paroxysm: Using the pact formed between them, Serpent summons Risk to his side to fight alongside him; however, during the period Risk is out in battle, Serpent is unable to utilise any of his Lost Temperance skills.

Quotes:  
Heh, my name's Risk. Shut your mouth and let your blades do the talking.  
Let's see how you deal with elements!  
The wings of rage have spread, destroying all who oppose it... Let the true outburst of devastation began, displaying eternal wrath... (Invoking 'Sin of Ira'.)

Taunts: You call this a fight? For the embodiment of rage, I'm feeling really bored by this battle.  
You sure you wanna dance? You don't even look like you can hold a sword!

Note: Also, overusing the infusions of wrath leads to berserk, which is a state where Serpent cannot control himself.

Name: Castor Edge

Gender: Male

Species: Zangoose

Affiliation: Sin

Embodiment: Pride

Physical Appearance: Pretty much looks like a normal Zangoose, but his fur is black instead of white, and his red stripes have been replaced by grey ones. Often seen wearing a black T-shirt sporting a skull, black trousers and ends it with red-lined sneakers. He also has demon wings, much like Risk, but has four instead of two.

Pact: Their meeting happens after a battle in which they lost, and Risk leads Serpent to where Castor can be found, since they have been friends since the dawn of time. Castor agrees to pact with Serpent, with a little persuasion from Risk. Their conditions were that Serpent would never give up a fight until either one side fell; the pact is represented by a necklace that glows an eerie purple.

Moves/Powers: Blade Control Technique: Allows Castor to control and duplicate blades at will.  
BCT: Blade Strike- Duplicates his blade and conjures five more, then sends them at one target at high speeds.  
BCT: Blade Ensemble- Duplicates his blade and conjures ten, swirling around him, and then sending them at either one opponent, or at multiple opponents.  
BCT: Blade Symphony- This skill can only be used when there are lots of his blades on the battlefield. Castor levitates all of his fallen blades, and unleashes an ultimate strike, at either multiple enemies, or multiple strikes on a single one.  
Death Vanity: Utilizes the power of Pride to attack.  
Insolent Blitz: Infuses his blade with demonic energy, and slashes at an opponent multiple times at high speeds.  
Injustice Siege: Increasing his speed exponentially, Castor unleashes a flurry of slashes that can take down large groups of enemies at once. Majestic Assail: Using demonic energy, Castor conjures barbed dark swords, which he then shoots into the sky and create dark shockwaves as they crash down onto the battlefield.  
Infinite Pride: Castor flies high above the battlefield, gathering large amounts of demonic energy into his sword and wings; then, he charges down at unbelievable speeds, releasing the demonic energy all at once and raising barbed dark spikes from the ground to impale enemies in a large area. This attack rivals the 'Sin of Ira' in terms of power.

Personality: Castor is much more passive than Risk, choosing to stay out of most battles. He resides inside a high up mountain, where he and Risk used to reminiscence during their free time. Unlike what his powers say, he has also learnt to control his emotions with a little help from Risk. He does not look down on others as much as a couple thousand years ago, but instead encourages those who he deems as 'friends' to give it their all in battle. He also shares Risk's protectiveness when it comes to friends.

Sin/Virtue Infusion: Forsaken Conceit: The set of pride attribute skills that focus on the pact between Castor and Serpent.  
Level 1: Endless Pride- Serpent sacrifices his defence capabilities and increases his speed and attack power, allowing him to go on a rampage.  
Level 2: Fallen Humiliatas: Releasing Castor's wings, Serpent flies into the air as the wings begin to shine, and conjures a darkness-charged fusillade of demonic energy strikes, devastating a set area.  
Level 3: Aeterna Requiem- Transforms the blade of an equipped sword into a demonic spiked blade, thrusting it into an opponent and ripping him into shreds. Chant : The cast is set, and the pieces are in place. As darkness thrives in the eternal void, I present to you: 'The Grand Finale'!  
Level 3: Dual Ruin: Serpent summons Castor to his side for aid in battle, the downside being that he can't use Forsaken Conceit while Castor is out.

Quotes: You sure about this, Risk?  
Alright, let's make this quick.  
You don't even know the meaning of the word!

Taunts:  
Let me teach you a lesson!  
Make this fight quick, I'm already bored to death.


	5. Chapter 4

StylishDescent (SD): And here we go, chapter 4 of Arc 1 is out!  
Serpent Credo (SC): Right. *flips through the list of OCs* And I think we've got four Virtue OCs and two Sin OCs as of now.  
SD: Really?! Only two Sin OCs?!  
Sharon Feuille (SF): Yep, but don't worry about it SD! More Sin OCs will come! I hope.  
SD: What do you mean you hope?!  
SF: I don't know if any new ones will come! Is that right Serpent?  
SC: Uh... yeah! You're right! *blushes slightly but shakes it off* Wait a second, where's Lutra? *looks around for his twin*  
SD: Oh, he's getting ready for the Thanksgiving Special short that I'm writing.  
SC and SF: Huh? What Thanksgiving Special.  
SD: You'll see in late November. Anyway, let's go on with the fic shall we? Sharon, disclaimers.  
SF: StylishDescent does not own pokemon and the Virtue & Sin OCs in any way.

Arc 1: The Calm Before The Storm

Chapter 4: A Friend Indeed

Sharon's POV

_A few minutes back..._

"Right, Serpent always goes up around this time for meditating. He'll come down in about an hour." Mr Credo told my family as we watched the male Servine climb up the stairs. "It's something routine for him, and occassionally we would join him. Though he prefers meditating alone, he welcomes anyone to join him."

"Maybe I can go up and join him?" I asked, and Mrs Credo nodded her head.

"Sure, I don't see why not. Serpent seems so lonely when he stays in his room alone to meditate. Just remember to knock on the door, he doesn't like anyone barging in while he's meditating."

_Now..._

"Umm..." Serpent looked at me in cold sweat, desperately trying to hide his arms, but I've seen the many scars on them. After about five seconds, he summoned a vine to grab his hoodie and put it on as quickly as he could in a panicked manner. "Are you okay?" I asked the panicking Servine who nodded his head, but I couldn't be fooled by his act. "Serpent, we both know that you are lying. I just want to help," I went with the 'convincing' method, to which Serpent looked at me hesitantly. "I... don't need any help." He muttered out a lie, but I saw through it easily.

"Your hesitance isn't helping your case," I told him, "I really want to help you. But if it is too personal, I won't go any further." Serpent looked at the ground, before saying, "I'm not so comfortable about this. I... maybe I could give you a hint, under one simple condition: not a single word about it to anyone."

"Okay," I agreed to his condition. "Listen," Serpent started shakily," I've... been through a lot in the past 15-16 years of my life. Things happened and depression took over. I... don't really want to go into details, not yet. Father, Mother and Lutra found that out about me..." he rolled up the left sleeve and pointed to one of the many scars, "cutting myself... and..." The male Grass Snake trembled slightly from recalling his past. "I cannot go on, it's best that I leave it like that for now. I... just cannot trust... anyone else... with this... so easily..." If he said enough was enough, I won't force him.

"Kay, whatever makes you happy."

"T-thanks Sharon." Serpent flashed a weak smile for a second, before he got to the point. "Mind if I ask why you would come into my room?"

"I was wondering if I could join you in meditating," I answered, and Serpent nodded his head. "I wouldn't mind one bit. I'll get you a meditating mat," He went to a closet and took out another blue mat that is similar to his, but had flora patterns. I smiled as I took the mat from him with a 'thanks'. Putting down my mat about 60 cm beside his own, we sat down on our respective mats cross-legged. The two of us sighed as we closed our red eyes and our muscles started to relax. After about five minutes, Serpent cursed under his breath. I looked at the Servine quizzically as he opened his eyes and took off his hoodie, folding it neatly before putting it back onto his bed. "I never liked meditating with my hoodie on. Feels too odd." I giggled a little, Serpent made no comment about it.

At about 4.45 pm, Serpent asked me a very unusual question: "Why do you want to help me? I mean, I don't mind it, but just why?" I simply smiled at him before answering, "Well, you are one of the first two friends I made here, and it would be wrong not to help you." Serpent nodded his head before he revealed a shocking fact, "I see... no one have ever considered me... a friend before... you are the first one to consider me a friend."

"What? Why wouldn't anyone consider you a friend? You are a kind and caring pokemon, they are idiots if they think that you aren't a friend to them at all!" Serpent must be taken aback from my comment as his eyes widened slightly. "I... no one has... ever said that... to me... before." The male Grass Snake told me in the same shaky manner as before, a faint blush growing on his face as he heard that. Lowering his head, a tearful smile came onto his face. "This... I never... expected that... thanks, thanks for that. I really appreciate it." Looking at the clock in Serpent's room, now reading 4.52 pm, I got up to put the mat I was using inside the closet which he took it from. However, Serpent took it from me, saying that he'll also have to keep his, so he'll help me do so.

"And... just to let you know, today's... Lutra and my birthdays," Serpent muttered out, sounding as though he didn't want to reveal it. "If you are wondering why no one else seem to know it, Father and Mother made it clear to everyone else ever since that... incident. One of the... first things... that started making my life... a living... hell," Serpent continued, his voice becoming softer after each word. I could see that his eyes started to water, but he wiped off the tears with the sleeves of his hoodie, as though he didn't want me to see him cry. That was perfectly understandable, crying is often seen as a sign of weakness, and for a guy to cry in front of a girl is really embarassing. As the Servine was putting back his mats, I took a look around his green-walled and blue snake designed bedroom, which is pretty plain except for a mahogany electric guitar with his name in green cursive fonts which I believed must be the one that he said he kept in pristine condition, what appeared to be a religious book and a pile of sketchbooks. "Hey Serpent, can I take a look at these?" I pointed to the objects of interest.

"Look at what?" The male Servine turned around to face the objects that I pointed out. "Uh... I suppose so. The sketchbook's drawings..." Serpent paused for a second before he muttered out "you might not want to look at them". That piqued my interest. 'What drawings are in those sketchbooks that he recommended me not to?' Saving the best for last, I examined the guitar. He was right about it being kept pristine; its body looked well kept, no blemishes whatsoever. I could even see a reflection of my face on the body. The religious book was up next. An Arceusism [Sharon: Yeah, very original StylishDescent] Bible from the looks of it. "Yeah, our family's into that kind of thing. I'm not particularly religious, but still go for sermons," Serpent told me as he shut the closet door.

"Heh, same here birthday boy."

"Okay... and don't call me that, Sharon."

The final point of interest and one that Serpent appeared hesitant to talk about earlier: the sketchbooks. Taking one from the pile, I sat on the bed as I read the cover: '_Seven Deadly Sins, started at age 10. Ended at age 11_'. Quizzical, I flipped open the cover and saw a neatly written 'Content Page', including the page numbers and the respective drawings they were supposed to show in the pages. I looked through each page and was amazed at the details, they could rival the top artists' drawings. The ones I felt that were the most detailed (if the drawings were not so gruesome) were the ones titled 'Wrath' and 'Greed'. The first depicted a shadowed pokemon, only its silhouette and one of its claws were visble. Said claw was covered in blood, holding a heart. A small trail of blood led to a mutilated corpse lying on the ground in a pool of its own blood. The dead pokemon in the drawing was too disfigured to be recognized. The corpse is torn into half, bones and organs spilled onto the blood stained ground. The word 'Wrath' was craved on the skin of the side of the mutilated body facing the viewer.

The second showed another pokemon in its sihouette. This time, instead of a bloody claw, in its left paw was what could be best described as a list of debts and on its right was a gold bar with the word 'Greed' stamped on it. Behind the pokemon was piles upon piles of gold, jewellery and all sorts of priceless gems. Kneeling in front of the figure were many pokemon who appeared to be struggling with a large bag with the words 'Debt' or 'Taxes' engraved on them. One of these pokemon carrying a much larger bag than its 'friends' was crushed underneath the bag it was carrying, as though it had collapsed from the massive weight. I shuddered as I closed the book and checked the other sketchbooks, some of which entitled '_Nightmares_', '_Fears_', '_Torture_'... all sorts of horrible things you can name. I started questioning myself, 'What is going on in Serpent's mind?'

A hand rested itself on my shoulder. I looked up to see a sad smile on Serpent's face as he sat beside me. "This is why I said you might not want to look at the drawings, all of them are based on my psychological state as I fell into clinical depression. Hatred, fear, pain... that's what all of the drawings depict. At that time, I was still young, so my psychiatrist, who was a friend of my parents as well, thought that drawing was one way I could use to try and cope with my depression. She told me to draw whatever I think suits my current state of mind and to show her during the next appointment so that she can help me. But as you can see, most of them are negative. The more detailed they are, the further I had fallen. The most detailed one is '_Torture_', the one you saw, '_Seven Deadly Sins_' was second only to '_Torture_'."

"Why?"

The male Grass Snake took the sketchbook with the title '_Torture, started at age of 12. Ended at age 13_' on it from the pile and flipped to the first drawing. I gasped in horror when I saw the drawing which depicted a Servine that closely resembles its artist. The more horrifying thing was that the Servine was closing a spiked door as a pokemon whose identity was unknown tried to push its way out. 'An iron maiden?' But the thing that truly terrified me was a crazed grin on the Servine's face, no remorse at all, just sadistic delight. Each page showed worse torture devices and even more gruesome death scenes, so gruesome that I shook in fear. 'Is... that really... really Serpent's drawings?' I snapped out of my state of fear when I heard sobbing.

"I... became so hurt... so lost... that was... the first... thing I... I could... think of..." Serpent hiccuped every so often, tears slowly cascaded down from his eyes, down his cheek and onto the floor. "I... wanted to... have revenge... hurt them... hurt them so bad... and... in the end..." He flipped to the last page, the drawing showed a hanging Servine's body riddled with fresh wounds,a bloody knife on the table near it. Not only that, the neck had something around it, a noose. "the crazed me... turned to... self-mutilation... and... eventually... wanted suicide... I... just want... want to... end it all!" The male Servine let loose a waterfall of tears after dropping the sketchbook onto the floor, not caring if he was crying in front of me. "Why... why would... Father, Mother and Lutra... want someone... someone like me? I... I... don't understand...

The poor guy continued to bawl his eyes out, and the more pity I felt for him. No one should have been through that kind of pain. Even the worst kind of poeple will break after experiencing so much pain. Serpent is no different from anyone, and to think that he hadn't completely lost it was miraculous, downright impossible even. I went in to hug him, stroking his back in a comforting manner, and while he returned it, that wouldn't stop his crying.

'that particular song always seem to calm you down each time...' Mrs Credo's words repeated itself in my head. Humming the tune of 'Out of Darkness', I watched as the song worked its magic on the Servine, his body relaxing slightly and his tears slowly but surely stopped flowing from his eyes.

"It's okay," I whispered to him as he took several deep breathes to fully calm down. "I know it hurts, having been through and endured all that. Try thinking of some good times, that might help a little." Whimpering a little when we released the hug (he seemed extremely reluctant), he took out another sketchbook from the pile using a vine while wiping his tears from his face with his sleeves, this one entitled "_Good Memories_". "Huh? What are you going to draw now?" A small smile grew onto his face as he flipped through the pages. I could make out drawings of his family enjoying a picnic, of both twins playing a guitar each and of the twins evolving from a Snivy and an Oshawott to a Servine and a Dewott respectively, among others.

Serpent took out a pencil from a drawer, and first drew arrows that pointed south-east from the top left hand corner, likely to represent where the light was coming from, before slowly sketching out a vague drawing of us hugging. Adding details to the drawing, he drew an almost perfect replica of both of us within ten minutes. 'That was really fast!' As soon as he finished the details, he took out a set of colour pencils, and immediately coloured them, all of the colours toned carefully, the areas more exposed to light being of a light shade. After that, he erased the arrows. All of that under thirty minutes. I 'wowed' at the drawing; so life-like. Really impressive. Taking out a pen with light green ink (light green happens to be my favourite colour), Serpent wrote something in cursive writing at the lower right hand corner. Confirming that, he carefully tore the page from the sketchbook before he showed me the drawing.

I smiled when I read the words he written. Printed in light green were the words 'You're a friend indeed, signora in verde'. Signora in verde? What does that mean? "I want... you to... have this, signora in verde. That means 'lady in green' in Italian, by the way. And if you are wondering how the heck I learnt Italian, my parents taught us that," Serpent told me, his cheeks going slightly pink. I swore my cheeks heated up so much when I heard him translate 'signora in verde'. He really knows how to flatter me, and the way he presented the drawing to me, it's almost... romanti- I blushed harder. "Arceus, this is just... wow. Thanks."

"No problem."

*knock knock*

"C'mon you two, we're going to celebrate a certain pair of twins' birthday! Be down in five minutes!" That sounded like Mr Credo, and we replied, at the same time I might add, "We're coming out now!" Both of us noticed that and we blushed slightly. The elder twin took something that was wrapped in wrapping paper and the words 'To Lutra' were written on it. Opening the door, Serpent raised his hand to show the way out. "Ladies first." I giggled as we took our leave from the room.

Aquazen's POV

I couldn't help but smile a little when I overheard the two 'love-Pidgeys' talk. Okay, maybe 'love-Pidgeys' may be the wrong term to coin them, but you get what I mean. But seriously, I didn't expect to hear Serpent talk and cry about his problems. Hell, I didn't expect him to flirt (is that what he is doing?) with Sharon, he doesn't even know the girl that much! ... What? How did I overhear them in the first place? I was coming to Serpent's room to tell the two Servines to get to the living room by 5.30 pm, and to make sure that they don't... you know... do anything dirty, as much as I trust those two not to. But the question is: how the frickin' hell did Sharon get Serpent to talk so much about his problems? We took more than two months to even get a hint out of that boy sometimes! Maybe he trusts her enough to talk about them?

Three possible factors went through my mind. One, since Serpent needed someone aside from us to talk to, someone around his age, a peer. Lutra is one, but he probably needs someone else that he could trust and to talk and cry about his problems. Sharon must have fitted criteria (at least in Serpent's mind). Two, Sharon's a foreigner, so she is less likely to hate him as compared to the locals of Purehaven. But even our friends from other regions couldn't get him to speak that much. So again, he might have enough trust in the girl. Last but not least, Serpent must have seen her as a true friend, something he longs for for so many years. Even if he doesn't admit it to anyone else, his true fear is being hated by even more people. I remember seeing his red eyes showing so much fear when we found out about the elder twin cutting himself, scared of us hating or disappointed in him. He needed someone (aside from his family) who cares about him and accepts him for who he is, and not hate him because of... that. Everyone in Purehaven hated him that one reason, and it's not even his fault!

A piece of paper in Sharon's hand caught my attention, a page from one of Serpent's many sketchbooks. 'Serpent hadn't drawn ever since he started cutting himself, so why would he draw one today? What did he even draw on that?' I managed to catch a glimpse of the drawing: two well-detailed Servines, likely to be the two teenage Servines, hugging each other. Though the rest were obscured from my sight, I had a good idea what might have happened in Serpent's bedroom earlier. We sat down at the couch, all of us at the same area as before. Lutra had already gone up to take his present for Serpent, the latter having one to give to the former and vice versa. As for us parents, we had a surprise waiting for each of them.

After everyone had a good meal (apparently, Silva made more than we could have eaten as a family), singing a birthday song for the twins, each twin passed his birthday gift to the other twin and thanked him, both twins slowly opened their presents. Lutra got a framed potrait of him standing in front of a red background with his scalchops out in his favourite (and what he deemed as his most stylish) fighting style, the mystic blue blades of Razor Shell activated. There were so many details that anyone could mistake the Dewott in the drawing as the real Lutra. At the lower right hand corner, written in cursive fonts and light blue ink was 'Happy 16th Birthday Lutra!' Lutra, as usual, accepted his elder brother's gift happily.

"Yeah, I couldn't find anything that would suit you, then I remember you are still developing those unique fighting styles. I drew what I could remember from your favourite style. Isn't much from me, so sorry about that brother."

"It's the thought that counts. Thanks big bro!"

Serpent got a new grey fedora with a green underwelt and a teardrop crown from his younger brother. Seems to fit his head and personality. The way Serpent wears it, he tilts the hat slightly so that it covers one of his eyes and gives him a 'mysterious' appearance, as he coins it, suiting his mysterious personality which most pokemon could not figure out unless they had known him for many years (even then, many still cannot it figure out). A soft chuckle came of each of us as we saw the elder twin 'experimenting' on the ways he wears his new fedora. Eventually he settled with his original hat-wearing style.

"Looks good on ya! I didn't know you would have a sense of style!"

"Differs from every 'mon. I prefer being mysterious, and this is perfect. Thank you brother."

Time for our presents to our two boys. Silva took out two boxes, one red and one blue, the favourite colours of Lutra and Serpent respectively. Both sons gave us their thanks as they opened the boxes. 'Wow!' and 'Cool!' came from the former and latter of the twins as they took out the amulets from the casings. Lutra had a ruby gem wrought in gold and a gold chain, while Serpent had a similar one, though his was a sapphire wrought in silver and had a silver chain. Both twins wore their amulets around the necks, the gems gleaming in the light.

"We've gotten you two these amulets to represent your personalities. Lutra, since you are normally optimistic, confident and occassionally impulsive, the ruby suits you as the colour red symbolizes these personalities. Plus the gold symbolizes you having a cheerful and outgoing disposition. Hence we made your amulet with these two colours. Serpent, the sapphire suits you because you prefer peace and tranquility, and you are a cool, collected and occassionally cold person. These traits are represented by the colour blue. We wrought your gem with silver to show that you are insightful and that you are imaginative and creative, as seen in your drawings." Silva explained, making sure she was careful with her words.

"And if you look at the back of your amulets," I told them, and they faced the amulets' backs, "Your names are written in light blue for Lutra and grass green for Serpent." We intentionally left out one point, that both amulets had a spell weaved with them when they were forged. Lutra's would become warmer when any of his family or friends were harmed and will become searing hot if any one of said 'mon is killed. Another 'ability' it has is that it will release a calming 'aura' to him and his friends under stressful conditions, allowing them to think better. Serpent's become colder each time any of his family or friends are hurt and becomes frigid when any of the 'mon stated are killed. Another 'ability' that it causes a restraint on... its hold over Serpent, if it manages to break free from its seal and take over. Its words keep ringing in my mind ever since it was destroyed and sealed all those years ago.

_**"I assure you, I will return. The one who has part of my soul shall bring me back! He cannot escape his fate!"**_

I closed my eyes and shuddered. 'Is he going to make a return? No, not while we're still around.'

"Father? A-are you alright?" I opened my eyes to see my twins looking at me concerned. "Yea, I'm alright, don't you two worry about me." Both weren't particularly convinced as Lutra presented the evidence. "Dad, you were shaking like a leaf, so that was not really convincing." My eyes widened, was I shaking that much? Putting on the most convincing face I could muster, I told them that it was just me recalling a really bad memory and they bought the lie much to my relief. Okay, it was a "mostly truth" kind of lie, but whatever works.

"Lutra, Serpent, since the Feuille family are new to Purehaven, how about you two show Sharon around tomorrow? You two can show her after school and you boys don't seem to have anything to do. We will show the others around." Lutra nodded enthusiastically but Serpent seemed a bit reluctant and afraid(?). "Uh, Father? Do you think that that is a good idea to ask me to go show her around? I mean, Lutra's much better with people and..." My elder son kept quiet about the last bit, but I knew that he was going to say that the townsfolk would cause some trouble for him. "Serpent, we trust you, and after all, you're better than them. And I'm sure they won't hurt you," I whispered to him and he gave a soft "thank you Father, Mother".

"I suppose I'll go around town, see what are the good places to visit. So see you all around." With that, Serpent left the house.

Lutra's POV

"Lutra," Sharon whispered to me and I gave her my attention. "Can... can I ask you something for a sec? In private." I motioned for her to follow me to my room, where we sat down on my bed. The female Servine still had that drawing from before. It was obvious that it was one of Serpent's drawings. No one draws like Big Bro does. He is a great artist, but he's modest about it. "Lutra, has... has Serpent ever... I don't know, drawn something like this before?" She passed me the paper and I had a good look at it. Smiling slightly, I nodded as I replied, "Yeah, but almost no one gets to see him do this kind of thing. You're the fourth, the other three, you know who they are. And hell, he wrote 'signora in verde' for you."

A faint blush grew on her face. I decided against going on about it. "You know, while I look like I'm popular in school, I'm actually similar to my elder brother in more ways than one. For example, we never had, or at least know, true friends in our lives. Those students appear to be my friends, but I always have a sinking feeling that they are using me to get up the status quo. Serpent's gonna hate me for telling you this, but it's obvious that he likes you." I saw the female Servine blushed slightly harder, but I ignored it. "And that drawing is a clear sign he trusts you a lot, he sees you as a true friend. No one aside from his family and my parents' friends has ever gotten one from him." I explained as I passed the drawing back.

"I see. Then... what's the... umm... mark on Serpent's neck? It did look similar to the one found in the History textbook. In the picture where your parents were fighting the Corruptor?" My eyes widened before I took a look through my textbook. Indeed, the marks on their neck area did look similar, though the one on the 'Corruptor' was much larger and more defined. Could that be? No, the people must be crazy. My brother won't turn up like that pokemon, whoever it was. Right? "Serpent did not appear to have noticed it." Now that was surprising. My brother is very observant, so how did he miss that detail?

"Sharon, promise me this. Don't ever tell Serpent about his mark and the one on the Corruptor. It might be best for him to never know. He just might..." I did not know how to continue, for I did not know how my brother would react. Either his hate for the townsfolk will grow stronger, become so fearful of himself to the point where he would hide from anyone or he'll take his own life. All of which will spell disaster to our family. The female Servine nodded her head, and we kept quiet for the next few minutes.

'Brother, try not to fall into the darkness. Even if that mark is the cause of your suffering in this town, don't give up hope. There are others who will accept you, somewhere in this world...' I believed that my brother is a strong-willed pokemon who won't let others dampen his spirits (whatever's left of it anyway). Serpent is much, much faster and stronger than most of our age and sometimes even older, more experienced pokemon. Largely thanks to our thrice-a-week training with Dad. I think we nearly beat Dad once as a duo, but lost since Dad tired us out. Even then, Serpent was the one that kept on going longer although it was obvious that we would lose anyway. I envy his strength, speed and endurance, though we are relatively tied in battle.

He is always trying to prove to the other pokemon that he is one to be respected like an equal, but they only brought him down. I remember him fighting me during Battle Class, and as mentioned before, we are relatively tied in battle so we tired ourselves out each time. There was never a clear sign which of us twins were going to beat the other, and I am pretty sure that we have beaten an equal number of opponents. Our win/lose/tie ratio is 578/62/159 for me and Serpent's is 578/48/173 as of late, that is if memory serves me right. All 159 of the ties are me vs Serpent and the 14 extra ties are Serpent vs Coach. We mostly lost in a match against the coach or in deathmatches. That showed our physical prowess, though I suspect Serpent might be a tiny little bit stronger than I am.

I was considered a prodigy in my own right. We expected that the same would be for Serpent. Unfortunately, my elder bro isn't praised at all; he was considered a cheater by most students and even some teachers when he clearly overpowered a lot of them. Only Coach, our parents and Yours Truly can tell that Serpent's stronger than most of the students he faced. And while we are relatively equal academically wise, I could not pick up the lessons as quickly as Big Bro, being a kinesthetic learner. So he'll often helps me get the concepts right. 'Now that I think of it, he's more of a prodigy than I am.' I mused.

It did not occur to me that it was already 7.30 pm when Serpent returned home, a mental list of places to go to tomorrow in his head. Didn't know he'll need so long to walk around town. Then again, he'll need time to move around without getting into unnecessary trouble. We hear him greet everyone (albeit muffled) in the living room and headed upstairs. We heard a greeting from outside my room before his door shut close, likely to plan out the places to go to in order until late into the night. "Sharon, we're heading back!" A shout from downstairs, it was musculine so I think it should be Mr Feuille's voice.

Said Servine shouted her reply before she took her leave, thanking us for the time. I smiled as she left. 'Hmmm... this year just might get interesting...'

Ivy's POV

As the five of us headed home, I noticed my younger sister holding that piece of paper which she brought down earlier from the male Servine's room rather closely. We got into the our bedroom (yes, Sharon and I share one bedroom), and sat on the lower bunk of our double bed. That's when I found out that the paper is contained a very detailed drawing, almost as though it was drawn by a world-class artist. "So, what is drawn there little sis?" I asked Sharon whose face started going pink. I smirked. "I'm waiting for the answer..."

"Ummm..." She passed the drawing to me and I had a bigger smirk when I looked at it, to which her face grew a darker pink. "Oh, how cute!" I cooed, "I think he has the hots for you little sis!" My Servine sister had a even darker blush than earlier (if that was even possible) as she started blabbering in denial, "W-w-what?! N-no! W-w-why would you think of t-t-hat? All h-he's doing is to thank me for being a friend to him, t-t-that's all!"

"Uh huh..." I wasn't convinced at all. "No one writes 'Signora in Verde' to thank a friend." That part, she might have agreed if she wasn't so flustered then. "Don't worry Sharon, because tomorrow you're going to have a lot of time with your new boyfriend~" I cheekily told her when she got to the top bunk (her bed), ignoring her shouting "Dammit Ivy, he's NOT my boyfriend! Gimme a break Big Sis! I had just met the guy!"

'We shall see, Little Sis. We shall see...'

Serpent's POV

'And I think those are the places that should be of interest to her.' I looked at my clock. It read 1 am and I yawned. I should really keep track of time. After changing into my PJs which is mostly white with green leaves and while I walked towards my bed, I thought about what happened today. More specifically, about my interaction with Sharon. She's not like the others, that much I know. And my choices of words towards her... that's not like me at all. 'The cold and sardonic Serpent suddenly having a change of heart? Fate must really love screwing with my life. Then again, I don't mind it this time. Plus, she is kinda cute.' I blushed as I closed my eyes for another night's sleep, my body slowly relaxing. And soon, darkness took over as I fell asleep.

I woke up to find myself in a dark room, the only light bulb there flickered and it showed small glimpses of said room, including very familiar items left at the same spot as before. My eyes widened. 'This... this is my room!' Rust covered most parts of what was supposedly my room and the revolting stench of blood was all I can smell. My heart beat rapidly against its bony cage, beads of sweat coming down my head. I looked at where my window should be and found that metal bars replaced the glass. I immediately looked out of the window, only to see an infinite void. 'Okay, I cannot escape from this hell hole through the windows, so the door is the next best way out.' I tried to open the door, but it was locked for some reason. My heart beat much faster as I swore that I'm seeing and hearing things in this dark room. I hate to admit it, but the darkness is freaking me out.

'Shit, I needed more light than just the one coming from the light bulb or I'll go crazy.' I tried opening my drawer, I remembered putting a torch in it, but for some reason, it was shut tight. I soon felt a key hole as I was trying to find out what was wrong with it. 'When did this thing have a key hole? I don't remember it having one.' I froze when I heard the sound of something scraping against the floor, fear slowly but surely building up in me. I don't know what it was, but I definitely do not want to stay and find out. Turning my eyes towards my pile of sketchbooks, I looked through them. I don't know why, I just felt the urge to do so. Each book I looked through, all of the pages have blood covering the drawings. I cursed when I took out the final book, '_Good Memories_'. This better had something of use.

Flipping through, my hopes for a way out were lost as each page too was stained with blood. All except one. It was the same drawing that I gave Sharon! But I decided not to think about why it was still there since I gave it to her when I found some words that was not in my handwriting and they were written in blood. The words said:

**_Thy Lord's cursed soul,_**  
**_his soul forever asunder._**  
**_Sing out the song of peace,_**  
**_and He'll bless another._**

'Song of peace? What song of peace?' I thought, and nearly yelped when I heard the scraping sound from before, this time it was much louder. Panicking, I wrecked my brain for all the songs I remember, anything that can calm me down. 'Out of Darkness... That's the only song I know that could be the answer.' I gulped as I heard something hit my door with a loud 'Thump!' and immediately feared the worst. Taking a deep breath, I slowly sung out the lyrics of 'Out of Darkness' as the door was struck continuously, each time even harder than the last. As soon as I finished the final lyric, the hitting stopped and the sound of something clicking could be heard. 'Was something unlocked?' I tried opening the drawer, but still it was locked. That meant that the door was or could be unlocked.

'Who... just what was hitting my door?' It was an insane notion, but I really wanted to know who or what was hitting my door. I took a few steps towards the nearly destroyed door and placed my hand on the door knob. Before I can even turn the door knob, a blade of unimaginable proportions pierced through the wood of the door, into my stomach and the tip of the blade came out through my body. Blood poured freely out of my wounds, my face was contorted in pain and I tasted the metallic taste of blood in my mouth. "W-w-what... the... hell?!" That was all I managed to say as I coughed out more blood before the blood covered blade was pulled out from my body and it elicited a scream of pain from me. I stepped back five steps shakily before collapsing onto the floor, lying in a pool of my own blood and gasping from the pain. Whether it was lucky or not that I survived that, I didn't know. But I was sure that I was not lucky enough to die right there and then for the next thing happened.

My sight started to blur likely due to blood loss, but I managed to see a figure carrying a sword with that bloodied blade (obviously stained with Yours Truly's blood) in its hand smash through my door, some splinters of wood landed on my body. I opened my mouth to scream in fear, but no sound came out. The figure which I called the Executioner (due to the sword it was holding onto) moved towards me and dragged along its sword, while I moved backwards until I hit a wall. I whimpered as the Executioner stopped in front of me. At that point, I had a good look at the creature: a fairly tall humanoid, its entire face was covered in bandages but had multiple tumors that were exposed, it also wore a bloody robe. Its left arm was skinless, the flesh had similar tumors as the face, and its right arm looked as though it was stitched together into place. The real definition of a monster was in front of me. "P-p-please... d-d-don't kill m-me..." The blade wielding thing (I was convinced that it was not a pokemon at all) appeared to comprehend my begs for mercy, but instead of leaving me be, it grabbed me by the neck with a vice grip using its left hand and raised his sword into the air.

Instinctively, I struggled against its grip but to no avail. The thing let out a disturbing laugh despite not appearing to have a mouth as it "aimed" the tip of the blade of its sword at my chest and impaled me without warning, causing me to cough out even more blood. Blood gushed out of my wound, likely an artery or more had been severed. Either that, or it hit my lung or heart. Still holding my now mostly limp body, it pulled out the sword quickly and did a diagonal swing down my right shoulder, sawing through my bones and internal organs. The whole time the Executioner ignored my screams of agony as I felt myself being brutally sliced into two. Every passing millisecond, my vision got more blurred and my screams softer. Soon the blade exited from my hip and I could not feel my entire body. As the world faded to black when my body was dropped onto the floor, the same laugh from earlier echoed through my head.

SD: That is one brutal ending I've written O.o *coughs* Well, at least no one's scarred for life, right?  
SF: Oh... my... Arceus... *stares at the ending*  
SD: Sharon? Are you okay? *snaps fingers in front of the female Servine's face*  
SF: Serpent... *still staring at ending*  
SD: Oh god... I... I think I better let her out of the room and away from the chapter. C'mon girl...  
SF: But Serpent's... Serpent's...  
SC: Hey guys!  
SF: *turns around and sees a very bloody Serpent* AAAHHH! *faints*  
SC: Oh Arceus, Sharon a-are you okay? *runs to her side and looks at the author* What did I do this time?  
SD: I'll explain later. Serpent, can you carry her out and onto a bed or somewhere comfortable in the Light and Darkness crew room?  
SC: *blushes as he carries Sharon out of the room, bridal style I might add*  
SD: OC form is in chapter 2, and hope to see more OCs soon. The Virtues that are currently available are Chastity, Diligence and Humility while the available Sins are Envy, Greed, Gluttony, Sloth and Lust. Seriously though, why isn't anyone taking the Sin OCs? Virtues are running out fairly quickly. Regardless, I'll still accepting them. See you all next time!

[StylishDescent logging out]

Another OC!

Name: Sara Blackthunder

Gender: Female

Species: Pikachu

Affiliation: Virtue

Embodiment: Charity

Physical appearance: Sara is a little taller than a normal Pikachu by about three inches. she has a tuft of fur that hangs from her head that is a dark yellow/Neon-Blue from where she dyed it to fit her somewhat 'crazy' lifestyle. She has a well-built with a lightly toned body from working out from time to time. Her eyes are dark red and seem to have a slight glow to them she wears a dark red/black tribal colored tee-shirt under a loose black army jacket. On her lower body she wears loose blue jeans with black short shorts worn over the jeans that have a smiley face on the left back pocket. Around her neck she wears a celestial looking locket.

Personality: Can be mildly shy at times when around certain individuals (She has a crush on Lutra), stuttering and blushing, But when she's managed to calm herself she's the three C's Cool Calm and Collected. She also a very caring person always looks out for her friends. She's very charitable, not afraid to give to the poor or help out when needed and she does it all with a smile on her face. But under all that she has a pretty dark mind, but she's not a bad person or anything.

Pact: in school one day her friend dares her to run up to Lutra and kiss him, mouth to mouth something she does btw after an insane amount of a confidence that came out of nowhere. Then runs away as fast as a mon can. This pact forms into a sliver ring with a red/blue gem set right in the middle on his right hand.

Moves/Powers: Thundershock. (shocks her enemies with a high voltage attack)  
Thunderbolt. (Same as above but less powerful)  
Tackle. (Tackles her foes with all of her body's strength)  
Sweet kiss. (blows a kiss to infatuate her foes.)  
Attract. (Makes enemies of the opposite sex attracted to her, making them venerable to attack.)

Sin/Virtue Infusion: Level 1 Charity:  
Charity Ball. (forms a ball comprised of charity and hurls it at her foes, making them willfully give their energy to Lutra, can be use three times before recharge.)  
Blade of Zapping. (Conjures a ghostly looking blade to steal her foes powers that adds onto her own, once used must wait four to six minutes for recharge.)  
Blissful Slap. (Slaps her enemies and makes them recoil in fear.)  
Charitable Gift. (Lends her power to Lutra and allies and powers them back up, at the cost of her own power being diminished by about half)  
Healing Kiss. (kisses Lutra and restores a good amount of health, cuts her health in half.)  
Level 2 Charity:  
Electrofall (Lutra is able to use Thunder and water combined and create a waterfall comprised of water and thunder and hit everything in a five foot radius)  
Chant of Sanctity (Chants a series of words that heal nearby allies, if she is not interrupted the chant will heal allies completely and add a defense bonus) Chant: "Angels of light, hear my cry. Lend me your power to heal my friends, please heal them with your almighty powers, and help us win this fight."  
Thunder Whip. (Lutra can conjure a whip made of pure electricity to attack his foes.)  
Summoning (can summon various angelic beasts to aid Lutra in battle, can only be used five times but training will level this up to ten)  
Level 3 Charity:  
Angelic Demise. (Sara grows angelic like wings and wears armor along with wielding a staff, she automatically raises a significant amount of Lutra and allies defense and offense while in battle for 1 hour and can call upon a giant holy sword to strike down her enemies.) (Downside is once she uses this her power is completely drained rendering her unconscious.)

Quotes: 1 "They say the mind twists and bends in order to deal with the horrors of life, sometimes it bends so much it snaps in two."  
2 "When push comes to shove," *Grins* "be near a cliff."  
3 "It's not cheating," *Smiles.* "it's improvising."  
4 "Well" *looks at Lutra* "There might be someone." *blushes*  
5 *Giggles* "Yep, that's how I roll."  
6 "Hi hi hi hi hi hi!" smiles big.

Taunts: 1 "My grandma fights better then you and she's blind in both eyes!"  
2 *tilts head* "is that all?"  
3 *Heavy sigh* "I'm bored with you."  
4 "Weepah! This is getting good!"


End file.
